


Love is a vicious thing

by TocaMorirLento



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Anger, Angry Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Slapping, Control Issues, Criminal Activities, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fear Play, Feelings, Filthy, Fingerfucking, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gag, Girls Kissing, Girls with Guns, Gunplay, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Kinks, Kinky, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Love Bites, Love/Hate, Macarena Ferreiro - Freeform, Mocking, More Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Muzzles, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Zulema Zahir - Freeform, Zurena, breath play, dominant maca, dominant zule, soft at times, sucking, thigh rideing, top!maca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TocaMorirLento/pseuds/TocaMorirLento
Summary: The one where Macarena makes Zulema envious with an rich old guy on a heist mission.But basicly just loads of sex from chapter two onwards.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 47
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is the build up.  
> The second one the gun  
> Third one the breath control  
> Top!Maca chapter 9 and 17-19

Officially, she’d been declared dead. One year ago her contacts had managed to get her out of the hospital, the police had send her to. With a believeable double they found for her they convinced the authoritys of her death. That way they could burry a body and make it seem legit.

But there remained one constant they had no control over. Peoples memories. Afterall, she was a quite known Criminal. And people knew her face. Staying under the radar was a necessity. Now, more than ever.

Especially, when there are people, still alive who could regognize her. People that were keen to get her locked up again. Or worse killed. 

She had covered up the tear tattoo with make up and altered her style but still. Better safe than sorry she thought. So she layed low.

Now one year later. The unlike partners had teamed up again. Zulema didn‘t blame the blond for her decicion. To be entirely honest she herself had probably done the same. Nothing would have gotten inbetween her chance for freedom.  
Maca had safed her own ass and that was fine. 

But no matter what they believed in and wanted to be true. Things had changed. 

Now, they were nothing more than acquaintance yet no more, than brief lovers either.

Between them was no mutal love. Their relationship consisted only of hate, jealousy and sex. Or so they believed. 

Zule was conflicted. For there had been something between them one year ago. She just couldn‘t put her finger on it. Quite sure she knew what it was. But more precisely simply not ready to admit it.  
Shit, that was for another day. Now that they had teamed up again they would continue where they left of. With heists. Starting slowly with a casino.

____________________________________  
A pair of hands was absently chasing the condesed water on a glass. The raven haired’s thumb chasing after the cold waterdrops while her mind was running like a steam lock.  
It was Zulema. Sitting at the bar of a rather sketchy Casino in the middle of Madrid. Next to her, placed on the counter, there stood the second glass of whisky on the rocks, for the night.

Suddenly she flinched. On an instant her hands jolted up to protect her chest. The bartender had smashed down his shaker a little to hard. Causeing her to jump. Ever since that day in the desert. The day she saw death in the eye, she was getting haunted by something else. All the pain she had been through, physicly of mentally had never managed to crack her walls. But a metal bullet flying at you with a speed of cerca 1440 km/h can break through even the toughest of aurfaces. Even theough Zulema‘s. Ever since that day she gets haunted by PTSD. 

The crashing sound of the barkeeper‘s shaker had triggered a memory. The sourrounding noices increased in volume as her ears sharpened. There was the constant chatter of the people around the casino. The winning sounds of the different machines. A huste and bustle. Zulema tried the breathing techniques her psychologist had shown her. It wasn‘t nearly enough but she managed just fine fo the time being.

„Bit jumpy today huh?“, the bartender said in a jokeing tone.  
Zulema ignored him, he wasn‘t worth her time, much less did she want to have a boring conversation with a medicore looking bartender. Tonight she would get tipsy and have a good time. Everything was planned throughoutly. So, instead of interacting with him she ordered another drink.

The guy understood that he had no chance with her and deafydedly moved on to the next customer. Not, after he made a last move though. „There you go this ones on me.“ he winked.  
Zulema rolled her eyes. Men. She turned her chair around. Glass in hand and elbows resting behind her on the bar. Eyes scanning the room.

It was big for a such a small Casino Hotel. She thought. The room was shaped in four circles. Each connected by a wide corridor. The first circle where she was sitting inclueded the bar. To her left, there stood a hand full of slot machines maunted to the wall. In the middle two billiard tables. While on the far left, all the way in the back, was a sign that lead downstairs to the toilets. On her right, were two poker tables and on the wall were a few more slot machines sourrounding them. The last circle, the biggest one, now right in front of her, held the blackjack and roulette tables. Five in total. 

It was 20 minutes past ten on a saturday night. Thus the casino was packed. People there had the time of their lifes, whereas Zulema turned back around with a bored expression sipping on her drink. She had to wait a little longer.

An familiar itch in her fingers, desireing to do something... Illigal. It had been a year since her last coup and without the adrenalin her life got monotonus rapitly. So they gave it a thought. Ending up right here.

Lost in thoughts, going through the plan one last time, she had emptied her third glass of the night. She wasn‘t a heavy drinker. Truths be told she hated to lose control, from any kind of drug, yet from time to time she liked to feel a bit loose. Always careful, not to get completely drunk and lose control. Just enough to make her feel tipsy. 

She‘d take another drink and then call it a night. She decided, as she feared her other half didn’t make it there in time. It wasn’t an problem at all. They had all the time in the world. Tomorrow they’d try again. But it would be endlessly boring if they didn‘t do something fun tonight. 

Right before Zulema wanted to leave the place another man tried to get her attention.  
„Hey beauty.“, he tried confindently.  
„Another drink?“  
Zule wasn‘t in the mood for anything like that either. Even through he looked more handsome with his short buzzcut and clean shaped three days old black beard. Warm brown eyes and a trained body. On another day in another city she might have left with him but tonight she wasn‘t in the mood. 

There was someone else. She was faithful, she wouldn’t cheat. 

The raven haired however, was always up for a game. More so if that included a free drink and hitting a nerve in the blond to make her jealous.

„How can someone deny such an offer if you ask so nicely?“, she smiled at him, internaly cringeing.  
He ordered another whisky for her and went on. „What does a girl like you.“, he looked her up and down at that. Takeing in her healed black boots, tight black pants, a greyish top aswell as a black leather jacket with pins on the shoulders. “Do alone in a bar like this?“ He continued while his hands gestured around widely.  
Men. crossed her mind again. Disgusted but not surprised she responded nonchanantly.  
„Thinking about the best way to rob this Casino.“, Her hand taking the whiskey glass. She took a swig of the glasses contents the guy had bought her. Lookinh him in the eyes dareing. He laughed not takeing her serious at all. How naïv of him.  
„And how would you do it?“  
Uninteressed, in this tireing conversation already she turned her stool back around. Once again faceing the Blackjack tables.  
„I would...“, she started but stopped mid sentence. Her eyes cought a familiar figure. you gotta be shitting me. she thought. That figure laughed loudly, and things got interessting. Oh hell no! On the Black jack table furthers away from her was sitting no other than Macarena. She made it. Her mood rose immediatly. Oh this was going to be a fun night after all.

The guy was still trying to get an answer. So she did answered boldly. Explaining an quite accurate and possible alternate plan to rob the casino. Then she stood up and changed her seat in order to have a better look at Macarena. The guy followed, obviously baffled at her answer. 

Turns out the annoying guy could be useful after all. She ended up having a tedious conversation with him. Only to be able to observe Maca, who was playing black jack. Sloppyly counting the cards while flirting with another player. An old man who looked expensive. Jackpot. Zulemas mood skyrocketed. It turned her on. And one thing was certain the blond, would suffer tonight.

After a good 45 minutes of this embaressing show in front of her. Consisting of Maca casually touching and laughing at the older guy. Who, in return moved his own hand further up her thigh.  
In the end she won the game. It was already a fair amount of cash. But they soon enough would win 10x more. The guy with whom she‘d been flirting was trying to get into Macas pants now. Sucessfully, as it seemed as Maca was waveing with her room keys in front of the guys face. He was now smiling dumfondly from one ear to the other. Unknowing of what was going on behind his back. How naïv. If only he’d knew what would happen to him in a few minutes. 

He was old, a bussiness man probably cheating on his wife and kids at home right now. Zulema squinted her eyes and made out the numbers on the dangleing keychain. 325. Oh how she’ll pay for this. A dirty smirk appeared on Zulemas face.

The two lovebirds had been drinking a bit too much as well leaving them now, stumbleing around the parameters of the front hall. Arms intervened around each others bodys they made it up the grand staircase to her right.

„How do you know stuff like that?“, her own personal hell interrupted her. Snapping her out of her train of thoughts. She must have been ignoring him for a few minutes now. 

„I‘m a known Convict. I kidnapped, robbed, smuggled, killed. You name it. I did it.“ with that she stood up swallowing down the remnants of her glass and briefly kissed him goodbye. Leaving her annoying company confust behind. He wouldn’t believe her anyway so she hadn’t had a care in the world. The game was on. 

As she stood up she found herself to be a little more drunk than she had anticipated. That however wouldn’t stop her. Quite the contrary it only made her more determind to go through with the newly found plan. She had wanted to do this for a long time. And tonight she would finally strike. There was nothing that could stop her this time. 

She made her way up the grand staircase aswell. Following her prey with a safe distance. Halfway up the stairs she lit up a cigarette takeing in the nicotine. Driving her up to another high. Then she moved on. Room 325. Third floor she thought. Third floor. 

She reached her destination in a matter of minutes. In the corridor leading up to Maca‘s room she stopped again. This time she reached into the waistband of her pants. Her hands encloseing around a gun. She drew it out and checking if it was loaded. Then screwed on a silencer. Satisfied with her work she put it back into her pants. Let the game begin. 

Maca other than Zule had spend her last year happily no liabilities no fear of getting caught. Living off their stash. No nothing to be worried about until Zulema returned.

Tonight, her world would change again.  
The whole night she had felt a familiar gaze on her back. Watching her for what felt like hours. She didn‘t turn around. She didn‘t need to. Her gaze was enough she knew exacly who it was and what she had in mind.  
So she decided to go a little further than usually with her plan. Ending up with this Bussiness man. Grey hair, brown eyes wealthy. An ordinary suit. A figure you’d easily miss on the open streets.

He was not her type. Way to old at that but perfectly fine to trigger her shadow with.

She had shown the key, as they had agreed on. So that the other figure would know where to find them. Both of them aware of one thing. What was about to happen was long over due. 

Zulema positioned herself in front of the door that carried the number 325. Knee on the floor, her head level with the lock. It took her a few seconds before she managed to open the door with a silent clicking sound. 

From within she could hear them already. “yea you like it like that huh?“ The old man asked so eager that he already was out of breath. “Yes.“ she heard her blond say. Emphasising on the the s. That alone was enough. Zulema was boiling with rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Twitter: @ TocaMorirLento


	2. A gun for fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I‘ve been writeing this I found that this is going to be a bit longer story. If this is Not you cup of tea don’t read it. But from this chapter on it will be nothing but them having fun...;)

Zulema attempted to control the growing anger it in vain. So she drew our her gun and tip toed inside.

The room itself was tinted in a warm orange twighlight. To her left was a huge panorama front. To the right the bathroom. Right in front of her however stood the bed. The old mand was laying down on it in only his underwear. All around them Macas money was spread. And on the mans lap, a still fully clothed Maca was seated. Rolling her hips.

In the safety of the shadows Zulema creeped up on that unlike pair. Gun drawn. He didn‘t notice her.

That was until Zulema’s gun came in contact with Macarenas back of the head. A light click filled the room suffrocating the mans desperate moans. How the simple sound of the loading of a gun could silence a grown man in a matter of minutes never faltered to amaze Zulema. She smiled.

And while the guy has not noticed her Maca did. It had been the familiar feeling of her staring eyes that had sold her out.  
The blond had felt her presence before she had even heard her.

Now, instead of fear she felt a heat she had only fet once before. At least with this intensity. Adrenaline was makeing it‘s way into her bloodstream.

She raise her hands not because she had to but in order to make this sick game believeable for the guy trapped under her hips. She couldn‘t keep herself from smileing through so a lop sided smirk appeared on her face.

„Get up! “, the voice behind her demanded. „Up against the wall.“ Somehing with Zule’s voice was off. There was if only a feeling something different. Something dangerous inside it’s tone.  
But Maca obeyed. They had everything planned out. Nothing and nobody would fuck this up. So she walked towards the wall. Never faceing the intruder. She trusted the raven haired woman.

“You!“ Zulema waved her gun at the half naked man. „Leave! And don‘t call the cops or come back to play the hero! I promis you one thing. If you disobey you won‘t get to see the sun ever again! Entiendes?“ He didn‘t think twice. Grabed as many pieced of his clothes as he could and was just about to leave the room scared for his life when Zulema casually hit him on the back of his head. Acompanied by an annoyed eyeroll from Zulema. He dropped to the floor like a sack of rice. How naïv can this guy possibly be?!

Getting right to work she grabbed his belt from the pile of clothes he had dropped. Her hands worked from muscle memory. Knowingly binding his hands and feet together behind his back.

Maca was watching from afar still on the wall. Oh the possibilities were endless with this one. The things she could do to her. The thought alone was pleasure in itself.

Lastly, she gaged him so he wouldn’t scream in case he’d wake sooner. Afterwards, she singlehandedly, draged him towards the main door of the loft. Peeked outside the room and as the air was clear she dragged him into the storeage room on the opposide side. Once inside she stripped him of his rings and other expensive accessories he wore. Locked the door and returned to Maca. They’d have a couple hours before he’d wake up. She made sure of that.

Back in the room Maca had been going through the guys belongings. Credit cards which Triana would empty soon and replace with nothing but insegnificant fake numbers no use to him. Thousands of euros in cash and his expensive clothes.

The blond hold up the cash smiling at Zule about to say something.  
Zulema however grabbed her by the collar of her dress and shoved her into the wall.

Because of the force with which Zule had thrown her against the wall. Macarena’s cheek was pressed tightly against the it. Trapped against the wall by Zulema body. A fantasy she has had for a long time.  
And even though it hurt, she had to swallow down a moan. She decided then that she wouldn‘t satisfy the scorpion that easy. Two can play this game.

That reaction confust Zulema. More emphatic she violently pushed her an impossible amout deeper into the wall. The gun returning to the back of her head.

“You’re starring too much.“  
“And you‘re sloppy. Counting the cards like an amateur and shit. A wonder you didn‘t get caught.“, Zulema breathed out between her theeth into her ear. “Not to mention your cheap slut behaviour.” Maca shivered at that. Hearing her talk like that put her back in time. To a place where they had just met. A time where there was only hate. It was only a feeling. But one so strong the blond would never forget. Just now this hate had returned. The thing she knew for certain was that what was about to happen. What the raven haird would do. Was never meant to be filled with such intent. She was about do take actions driven by emotions. Rather than her mind. Maca though she could handle.

„Not my fault that they’re stuck in the 60s.  
It’s if they want it. The basicly force you to do it. By makeing it so *easy*.“ she said in a whiny voice emphasising on the easy. Trying to sway her hips.

Zulema wasn’t here to play such cheap games. Thus trapped Macas hips aswell. But nkt enough with that Zulemagot a hold of one arm and locked it behind the blond’s back. Makeing it unable for her to move an inch.

The gun was still pointed to her head. Index finger always lingering on the trigger. Suddenly, as if she was hit with a unknown realization, Zule had to get everything out. So she started talking.

“You left me there to die.” She whispered darkly. Her gun ever so slightly traveleing around the others body. The blond ones back bare, due to the backless dress she wore.  
At first she went down the nook of her neck then up again. No more, hurting force behind its touch.

“Didn’t even look back.” The gun made it’s way along her spine. Slowly counting each bare vertbrea along the way.

“Never tried to safe my life.” She stopped her gun. “Not once.” For a moment hurt was all there was to be found in her voice. Yet unbothered she concentrated on her gun again.

“Instead...You took our loot.” She pressed the barrel harshly into her lower back. Triggering a low moan of pain after all.

“You escaped.”

The pressure keep on increasing with each sentence.

“Left me behind.”

The barrel dug deeper and deeper into the fair skin.

“alone*.”

Macas breath hitched. Not so sure if she was able to handle the situation after all. Scared but turned on. Was this still a game. Or was she seeking for revenge?

“What do you want?”, Maca tried to keep her voice from shakeing. But Zulema couldn’t be fooled. Since they‘ve first met she could always read Maca like an open book. Right now Maca was scarred. Good, she should be.

“What I want?” she scoffed mockingly.

“I made you a promise once, remember?”  
Maca did this is a joke. It must be a joke.

“What I want?”, she said anyways. Her voice audibly raising. Rage made it‘s way inside her mind. Invadeing it.

“I want you dead.” Her hand found the wall right next to Maca‘s head. Bringing it down. Gun still in hand.  
“I want to turture you.” Another hit. Her voice keep on growing louder. And with every hit Maca flinched.  
“And...I want to kill you.” Another hit.  
“Slowly!“  
She was screming now.

In the past those words had been true. But in the present she just wanted to scare her rubita. To get a grasp of control.

Maca was scared shitless right then. Holding back tears.  
“Por favor. Por favor.” Zulema mocked her not seeing that the blond had closed her eyes.

“The gun is not loaded.” Maca stated as calm as possible. Eyes still closed. Silently, hopeing that she’s right.

“Oh no?” Zulema withdraw her gun from the wall to looked at it. Admireing it even. The weight in her palm and its elegant sillouett.  
“We should find out then. I guess no?” with that the cold metal returned it the others head.  
“One false move and you’re brain will decorate the walls.” Zulema said matter of factly.

Maca hadn’t made a move yet. Still contemplateing what to do next.  
“The gun is empty.” She said sure of it. Praying she was right.

Against her hopes, Zulema began to laugh darkly as she set her gun down only inches from Macas face.  
“Shit. Macarena Ferreiro.“ Rolling the r‘s the way only she does. And in another position the blond would have found that arousing. But now... she war scared of her life. “You’re so naïv.” With that el elfo del puto infierno pulled the trigger. Leaving a whole in the wall.  
Immediately Maca‘s ears started ringing. Slowly ebbing away to a loud ringing.  
Macarena had jumped due to the shot. But failed miserably as Zulema still held her captive against the wall.  
“Wrong move princess.“ Pulling on Macas arm a bit more. To show who‘s in charge. “Next one will have a date with your pretty brain.” She breathed into her ear, sucking the earlobe.

Maca didn’t understand what was this?

“What the fuck do you want?” she asked anger now too invadeing Macas mind. She didn‘t deserve this. Or did she? This wasn‘t what the planned on. And if so at least this should be a fair fight.

Not expecting an answer la rubia tried to get loose again. Only then in that same moment Zulema spun her around. One hand resting on Macas left side. Resting her weight on the wall Level with her head. Their bodys just inches aparted. “You.”

Regardless, the gun was resting on Macarenas abdomen. Their eyes met.  
Dark vicious green eyes met light yellow ones. Searching for something that neither one of them could fathom.

Her fear was long forgotten and replaced with a mixture of anger and a wave of arousal.

Their eyes on each other and this time, when the gun was finding it’s way up over her stomach. Hungry eyes starred into one anothers never wavering.

Circleing the place where presuamably her belly button was. Eventually, the gun found Macas chest. It was barely touching her. Only a ghostly touch. Remaining in place. Just enough time passed for Maca to understand. This was a blessing in disguise. Not about who the guilty one was or what could have been done to save her. On the contrary, this was nothing more than the restlessness between them. The one that had been there a year ago.

The gun on pause. In the same place Zule had her scar. Over time scars fade, the always evident pull towards the blond does not. It was but a feeling, Maca had catched the drift. She wouldn‘t get more affection than this. That was for certain. As in this pause, she was her asking. “You want this too. Right?“ Although not said aloud. She understood. They needen’t talk aloud. Their eyes spoke for them.

Ever so slightly Maca nodded. Enough for the scorpion. In an instant the gun proceeded it’s journey.

At first circleing a bit here and there on her chest then up to her neck. Maca’s head tilted to the side on it’s own. In order to give better access. Zule used it for her advantage. Instantly, pressing into her pulspoint. So deep in fact, Zulema could feel the pulsating sensation of Maca’s blood pumping through vains. She could also feel her blond’s heartbeat fasten through the metall of her gun.

Zulema wasn‘t ashamed of the fact that this was an immense turn on for her. And judging by Macas reaction she was in for it aswell. Evident for the world to see. And soon enough hear.

With her head tilted back slightly, Zulema, through her lashes, watched the blond. Her blond, with rapture. Lips a bit apart. Not dareing to breath. She was in a state of absolute ecstasy. Turned on by the squirming blond infront of her. Unable to imagine how Maca must feel. Although, certain that she must be dripping. But Maca had gotten awfully silent just now.

Temptation enough for the raven haired to go even further. Thus with the intent to draw a secret from her lips. She let the gun go on. All the way up to the chin and eventually slideing it into her lovers mouth.

Taken aback, because of Zules answer, but maily by what was happening right now, she decided it be smarter to kept silent. The danger lingering inside her mouth just now wouldn’t allow her to male a sound anyways. And so it dawned on her she was absolutely fucked.


	3. Pleasure and pain part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps tomorrow there‘ll be more.

There was no indication of fear to be seen in the now honey tinted eyes of Macarena.  
Or was it a false front? The gun was still loaded. Ready to kill.  
She squinted her eyes trying to look through her facade. And then she realized. This sick fuck enjoyed it as much as she herself found pleasure in it.

This sparked a new flame. An mere idea. And those “Are bulletproof.“ Zulema switched hands. Her dominant left hand let go of the wall. Only to wrap her strong fingers around the fragile neck of the already heavy breathing blond. Strangeling her felt like an addiction. Soon enough her right hand, which held the gun travelled under the rim of Macas dress.  
The dress was short and stopped just above her kneecap. 

With a terrible slow motion the guns barell raised the black fabric. The metall just slightly touching her skin. Appareantly, that was enough contact with the ice cold metall to provoke shivers on the blondes fair skin. 

Maca’s thights closed on their own. In an vain attempt to keep in the growing dampness. Only to be stopped midway, by a strong knee that’s been forcefully pushed inbetween.  
“No!“ Cunning eyes ordered. Zulema could feel the wetness that leaked out of Maca and now started seeping though Zulemas pants. Coating her skin below the fabric. She could also feel the blondes thighs clench around her own knee instead. But Maca keep still.

“I told you once I won’t tell you twice.“ with that she nudged on the sorry excuse of panties. “How ridiculous.“ She mocked. Loosening her hand around Macas neck.

“The gun is loaded no?“ Maca gasped at once. Biteing her lower lip. Her eyes were closed. She needed to hear it aloud. It took her everything not to start rideing that knee resting between her legs. But Zule didn‘t grand her that satisfication.

“Mirame.“  
She didn‘t. In return Zules hand fastend it grip on Macas neck again. Silently she started counting. 1,2,3,4,5.....  
“Mirame!“  
She wouldn‘t. So Zulema put more pressure behind her grip. 20,21,22....  
“Don’t make me do it.“  
Maca was lost in her own world. Resting her urges. Listening but actively ignoring Zules demands. This game goes both ways. She thought. But already started to see the grizzlwing sensation infront of her inner eye. 40,41,42  
There is only so much time someone can hold their breath before loseing conciousness. Maca was on the verge of passing out.  
“MIRAME!“ Zule screamed. She wouldn’t give in. Nor give up control. 49, 50  
„YAAAA!“ The gun was immediately pushed into Maca‘s forehead.  
Honey eyes shot open.  
And Zulema let go of her neck. Maca’s eyes were loosing focus over and over again. Her vision invaded by black dots. Yet she smiled. Yes she could drive her opponet to the edge aswell. 

That bitch won‘t get to her. Much less get off tonight if she goes on acting like this. Zulema stepped back. Her knee left the heated area.  
They were standing a few inches apart. Enough to get a proper look at the other woman. So she took her opportunity to checked Maca out. Eyes wandering hungryly from the top to the bottom, nonchanantly and gaily. „Like what your seeing?“ the blond woman asked jolly. 

She received no answer. Instead the raven haired leaned forward almost touching the other ones lips. Stareing into her honey colored eyes intensly. Causing yet another wave of shiveres. 

It didn’t go by unseen by the raven haired. Dareing she went an impossible amout nearer. Still not exacly touching her. „We better get going. Huh?“ she started. Just ghostly touching her lips yet getting an impossible amout closer. On last chance she went by her face. Now talking right into her ear. “We don’t want to get ourselves in trouble now do we?” she responded in a whisper into the other ones ear. More than satisfied by the reaction she had caused on her. Almost sucked the blonds earlobe but deceided against it. Then she turned around and walked away with a smirk on her face. Never really having touched the blond.

By „We better get going.“ she hadn‘t in mind to leave completely. For her that implied. Sitting down in one of the arm chairs, pureing herself a champange and looking outside the panorama window.  
After all, this loft had been paid for for the night. Why not celebrate their successful heist first. 

There was time. She could wait. Sure of one thing. She would get what she wants tonight. She always does. There was no doubt in that.  
A certain blond who overrestimates her own power however...would burst if she not soon could let go of the pressure she suddenly held within.


	4. Pleasure and pain part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going a bit rough 🥴

Getting teased so much was frustrateing for Maca. She needed to get off and if her partner wouldn‘t satisfy her she‘d do it herself. 

Still standing on the wall her hand slipped down under her dress. Her middle finger finding it‘s destination without fail. She could feel the wetness. An understaement she was dripping. And she had to admit. Zulema was right. It was indeed ridiculous how wet she was. How little Zulema had to do to almost drive her over the edge of pleasure without even touching her.

Maca removed the hand. Thinking ahead she, as silently as possible, rid herself off her panties. They were of no use anyway.  
She‘d done this many times before. The only difference, those times no one was watching or in this case listening. 

Her audience was seated in an armchair infront of the panorama windows. Sipping on a glass of champagne. Overlooking the the city. 

Maca looked at her. Only being able to see the back of her head. Yet that was enough. She knew every corner of that body and her imagination never failed her. 

She leaned in to the wall. Resting most of her weight against it. To get easier excess. Her gaze was fixed on the other woman. 

Zule could feel the heated eyes burn holes into the back of her head. Very aware what the blond was up to. Due to the fact that she could see her reflection, just fine in the windows, infront of her. A low snickering laugh escaped her. Quite, enough for the blond not to hear. She really wasn’t the brightest sometimes. But she didn‘t dare to interviene just yet. She wanted to watch.

And for the world below them to see.  
A small slender hand returned to her dripping cunt. Not wasteing any time she pushed two fingers inside. Biteing down hard on her inside cheek. To keep herself from letting out a moan. She was so slick already. 

Zulema tilted her head. Wondering, at first, why she didn‘t make a sound. Then realization hit her. The blond fought an internal battle not to make a sound.

She could grant her that. But only that once. It was up to her now not to break her own rule. If she‘d break it. She must repent. The woman stood up. Emptied her glass and walked over to the blond in silence.

A blond, lost in her own world. Eyes closed, all gone. She didn’t hear the approaching danger. Even though she had in mind that if she’d make a sound and get caught. It would probably mark the end of her. That thought alone, the consistent danger that it held. Almost made her come just there and then.

But she‘d been teased so much tonight. That she could at least easily take a third one before cumming. And that‘s just what she did. 

Zulema watched in ecstacy. Seeing the two digits vanish inside her. Pumping, once, twice in and out in a slow motion.  
Seeing the already drenched palm of Maca. Hearing it all. Just before a third one joined them. That‘s when it happened. Maca had overestimated herself once again. Zulema’s mouth fell open. She could sense how in a few seconds of time Maca‘s facade would crumble. She proved to be right. 

Taken aback by the sensation the third finger had caused, a ever so small moan escaped Maca. 

“Stop!“ 

The voice only half a meter in front of her. Appeared so suddenly. And for the second time tonight it dawned on Maca. She had been watching. 

Mere seconds passed before her wrist was agressively taken. And eventually removed enterily from her dripping pussy. Only to be trapped against the wall next to her head. Covering the bullet hole from before.

Macas blood turned to ice. Fuck. Her eyes opened. And for a moment they stood still. Maca breathing hard against Zulema. Her mind thinking about the endless possibilities to humiliate her. 

“Against the window!“ She motioned with her gun towards them. And letting go of the smaller woman. In order to give her room to obey her order.

“Whole of Madrid will see you getting fucked against the them. That‘s what you want no?“ Zule called after her. Giving her a once over. Seeing how intentionally Maca swayed her hips. A scoff. That woman is unbelievable.

“Off!“ she circled her entire body to imply for her to take of that dress. She obey fast. Takeing the little fabric it held off in one swift motion. Uncovering, a pair of black lace bra. And to Zulemas surprise no panties. One of her eyebrows raised questioningly at that. She looked over her shoulder. Smirking when she finds them abandoned on the floor by the wall.

Turning her head back she traps Maca for the third time that night.  
“Zulema please.“ A trembleing voice tried. But the sound of it told them both it wasn‘t out of fear. She wanted it just as much.  
„Should have thought about that sooner Maca.“  
“Zule..“  
“Yea no. You really think I‘ll let you choose how you get pleased tonight? After all the shit you‘ve done?“ She said that while takeing in her gun. Thinking about something exiting.  
Respectfully Maca looked at the gun aswell.  
“Zulema please we can...“  
“We could but we.... Don‘t.“  
A new wave of arousal was comming in with the foreboding of what was about to happen. Maca‘s eyes grew in size at that realization and zulema‘s vicous smile grew too.  
“I ca....-N‘T“ Maca groaned as Zule had just pushed the guns barell past her enterance. It was only a bit but enough for her to clenche her legs together. 

Quickly, Zule pulled away.  
„Carefull there.“ She came close to her ear. “You wouldn‘t want that bullet in you.“ she continued in a whisper. Then kissed down her neck, sucking once hard before letting go, to see her face. Maca simply nodded. The raven haired woman got herself into a more comfortable stance. One hand rested on the cold glass of the window. Her legs in a small step motion. That way she had more controll over the gun.

“Then don‘t move.“ Another nod more eager than the first.  
With that the cold metall returned to her entrance. Entering her easily given the state Maca was in. Groaning with every pump. The mixture of pleasure and pain the best she had felt in years.  
Like before Zulema looked at her, lips slightly parted. She got her so good. At the same time she could fell herself getting wet.  
“I thought you couldn‘t take this?“  
But Maca had already forgotten. The ruff edges of the metal scrapeing her inside. Stimulateing her perfectly.

When her moans became more frequent. The motiones stopped dead. Annoyed, by the denial Maca tried rideing the gun on her own. Resulting in it vanishing completely. 

“No!“ Their eyes met again.  
“I ask. You answer.“ Impatently, the blond tried something else. Due to Zulemas stance Maca was able to rub herself. She sepperated herself rom the window and sat down on her leg. Again, her tries where denied. Zule shoved her off.  
“I order. You Obey.“ She continued unbothered. “When did you become so eager?“ Looking at the her soaked pants “Ready to get a good fuck by anything really. God Maca.“  
Then her eyes caught the gun. Once mate black it was now shiny. The both of them have the same idea.  
“Now you see. I don‘t like my things dirty, Maca. And look what you‘ve done. What do you see?“  
“It‘s ehm it‘s eee...“  
“I‘m listening.“  
“It‘s wet.“  
“And who‘s responsible for that?“  
“I. I am.“  
“And what will you do about it?“  
“I‘ll. I...“ This wasn‘t at all what Maca had wanted. She didn‘t know how to act. Zulema was acting different. Maybe this was, after all, about revenge.“  
“You‘ll clean it no? Is that what you are trying to tell me?“ She helps her as she is well aware that it’s not Maca‘s cup of tea.  
“Yes.“  
“Then suck it clean.“


	5. Pleasure and pain part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help. Y’all, prepare for this one.

Honey colored eyes suddenly seemed sticky like honey. Unable to leave dark green ones. And the look of utter desire in Maca’s eyes only causes Zulema to be driven further into her own pleasure. 

Quickly, the shiny metal of the gun disappears inside the blonds mouth. She takes it gladly. Sucking hard on the barel. Takeing it even deeper. And Zule obeyed, she pressed it deeper. Her moaning riseing not only at the taste of her own juices. But also because of the air it takes from her. Being all the way down her throat. Almost touching the back of it. Not missing a beat, she keeps on swirling her tounge around. Thoroughtly, not to miss anything. Always watching the others reaction.

And while Maca was busy sucking the gun clean. The other woman returns to invadeing the other ones proximity. She came as close a possible. Not wavering the gun in her left hand, she nuzzled her head in the nook of the blonds neck.  
“You’re doing good.”, she whispered into her skin. Then her own tongue darted out. Licking up the length of Macas neck. Causing another throaty moan from Maca. 

Yet she kept still. After all, the gun inside her mouth was loaded. Zulema smirked she’ll get her good. Her mouth closed around the earlobe sucking on it first. Then biteing down on it. Only to sooth the inflicted pain with her tongue a second later. 

Maca never stopped sucking her gun, she could still feel the eager pressure on it. Tightening and loosing with every suck. That was about to change. Zulema took her free right hand away from the window. And let it slide down Macas body. Slightly howering over her skin until she reached the blonds vagina. The blond so eagerly at work didn’t notice just yet. Steady moans escapeing her. While now thrusting her hip fro more friction. She needed more. But with the gun stopping her from talking it was the only thing she could do.

Zule didn’t need to touch her to feel how wet Maca was. Her juices leaking all over her thights. Running down her legs. Feeling the motion of Maca’s pelvis, and the desperation within it, she without warning, rammed two digits inside. “Yea you think you can take it all don’t you?” Knuckle deep.

Straightaway the blonds head jerked forward. Mouth opening a tat more, because of the full feeling the fingers had caused. The gun ran deeper inside. Almost chocking her. “Oh.” Zule took the gun out. And Maca wrapped her arms around Zulemas back in return. “Careful, we don’t wanna shot that pathetic body of yours. It would be a shame to lose someone so willing.”  
“Zule, just fuc...”  
Unable to even end her demand. Zule had moved her fingers out completely. Only to promptly push them back inside. This time accompanied by a thrust of her own hips. This way she’d go even deeper. Zulema turned her head back a little to look at the others face. 

Admireing the effect she had on her. Maca was fighting against her urges. Desperately, tried to keep silent. But the sound of her bare body hitting the window with each thrust, time and time again. Made it hard for her. Zule saw that much. Maca’s eyes were closed. “Look at me!” She moved her fingers around. And immediately hungry hands clawed herself into Zule back. Still not giving her more that muffled sounds.  
“No.I wanna her you.”  
Another thrust. A thud when the skin hit the window again. “Look at me!” But no loud moan.

“Go on make a sound. You weren’t so shy with that ancient guy.”

Out. Followed by thrust, back in. At this point it was just a rhythmic exchange of a thud followed by muffled moans and the wet sound of Macas dripping cunt against Zulemas hand. 

“I said...” She corkscrewed her fingers inside her. Fingers drenched. She could feel the juices drip all over and down her hand now to.  
“AHHhha” Maca wasn’t standing anymore. She had wrapped her legs around zules hip. Taken her deeper than ever. “I wanna hear you.” The thudding when Maca’s bare body hit the window incereased. So did her muffled moans. Due to the position they were in she wasn’t able to see her woman anymore. But she could see something else.  
Madrid below them. Everyone could see them and she saw them. A massive turn on for her.  
“You slut. Getting it good against the window. For the whole world to see.”  
The pounding increasing an impossible amout. “Let them hear who you belong to.” She could feel Maca clench around her fingers. Feel her trembleing already. Could literally hear the orgasm approaching. “you are mine.” She never stopped her movements. “You do what I tell you to.” She breathed heavily into her ear.

“Don’t you dare to cum.” The gun that had been forgotten returns to her neck. The only place she could reach while fucking the blond senseless and keeping them both up. Zule didn’t stop pounding in and out. This wasn’t a fair game. She fastened even more and finally pushed a third finger in. “Cum and I’ll shoot you.” 

But it was to late. The threat alone was enough to tip her over but when Zule curled her fingers just right, a guteral moan escaped her. “Hold it!” she ordered. But Maca already dugged her fingernails deeper into Zules back. Marking her as hers. Who hissed in return. That bitch.

She Felt the blond clench around her fingers. Feeling her shakeing from the pleassure she just received and the upswelling fear. Her juices spilling unstoppable. Her mouth open in a moan. So long and loud, as she no longer had to hold back. It did something to Zulema. Yet she had disobeyed. Again. 

“The fuck did I tell you!?” she stated angry as she ceases every movement. “Lock at me.” 

Yet all she did was, push her as far against the glass windows as possible. Finger knuckle deep inside. On pause. And then granting her to try and ride out her orgasm in vain on them. Zule wasn’t to be moved. Pressed against the window like that she had to sit through her orgasm that came in tidle waves. Maybe the denial turned her on more. 

Zule had no mercy on her though if the blond keeps on breaking the rules she must pay.

A whine moan got out. Macas orgasm while intense didn’t satisfy her.  
“I don’t think. You’re in any position to complain!” The raven haired decided it was enough. She stepped back completely. Leaving Maca sitting on the ground. A trembeling mess. Eyes closed. Out of fear what she might see. Or happen to her now.

“Consider this your last chance. I didn’t play fair. But One more time and it won’t be just a warning. I’ll shoot you pretty brains out. Trust my word.”

With that she returned to her armchair. Pured herself another drink and admired the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you want more or should I end it?😂


	6. Sometimes you just loose yourself a little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is a fill. And it might seem a bit off. But I had to get them out of that hotel room some way or the other so this is what happens. (Also it creates a reason for more drama between them;))  
> However, it will be the only time Zule gets a bit soft. Once at home they will continue right where they have left of. The blond can’t control herself, after all. That being said enjoy. Next chapter is already on it’s way.

“Trust my word.“ The words repeated itself in Macas head. For over 10 minutes she’d just been sitting there. Naked, with only her bra on. Hugging herself. Calming down from her high.

When finally her eyes opened, she was met by green ones. Gazeing at her from afar. Champagne in hand. To her surprise she didn‘t find any trace of hate or anger in them only sadness and hurt.  
What had happened while she wasn‘t watching?

They remained silent. In place. Understanding each other.  
Until Maca rose from the ground. On wobbly legs she walked over to Zulema. With a look in her eyes that implied that she wanted to talk.  
The other woman however raised the gun once more. Defending herself. Trying to keep her at bay as she didn’t want to.

The gun was aimed at her belly. Given their positions. Maca towered over Zulema in her chair. And for the first time that night the blond was in charge.  
Right until, Zulema arose from the chair. Standing up slowly. Stopping only when they were face to face. Inches apart. Once more crossing a line.

The gun had followed her position and was now on the others sternum.  
Remaining in place. It marked the time of Zulemas first failure. A first for her yet, she faltert to make a move.

Maca saw the back and forth in them green eyes. So she tried for the millions time to get the upper hand. 

She raised her hand up to the barrel that lingered above her breast. Trembling fingers came in contact with the cold metal as she Slowly put pressure against it, in order to lower the gun. A stern calm look painted on her face. Even though her heart was giving her away. The gun might have not been placed on her heart but the outlets of that rushing heart of hers were evident. It snaked through the metal body right into the scorpions hands. Never loosing eyecontact. 

And it was enough. Ultimately Zule gave in. She let her gun down. Until it was completely gone. Dangling losely at the end of her arm.

Maybe talking was fine.  
She was still starring. Never letting her gaze wander. 

A tear creept into the corner of Zules left eye. Welling up, creating a stormy sea in her eyes. Refelcting her own fight within. She didn’t know what was happening to her. A lie.

While Maca had taken her time to calm down she herself had been thinking about what had just happened.

She‘d lost control. This hasn‘t been her. It was the alcohol. The guy. It had been Maca. It had always been her.

She was done. Life had thrown so much shit at her she needed a break. For once she started to obey to her own needs. Fundamental needs, she once, she had burried deep deep down inside of herself. This had been her. Trying to deny it all. This pull towards the blond, that others would have called love. 

What she had done to her hadn‘t been fair. She‘d been to rough. And she felt sorry. She was confust on her feelings.

On her account, they only made life harder than it neccessarly had to be. Something she couldn’t need. Back in prison but on heists too.

Times have changed though and some feelings had managed to escape their lonely prison. They had crept through her high walls. More than she’d like to accept.  
She didn‘t say all that out loud though, Maca followed her inner monologue attentiveley. 

A single tear finally spilled over the rim of Zulemas eye. Trickling down her face in a hot stream. It let of a heat, that reminded her of the crimson one, that not too long ago ran down her own chest. If, not the same, it hurted just as much if not even more.

Maca dared to raise her hand once more. This time up to the morochas face. Tender fingers carefully caressing the womans warm skin. Who, flinched at the contact. Not being familiar with such honest touches.  
Macas index was traceing the tear till it nearly fell off. But before that could happen she wiped it away. Uncovering the tattooed skin beneath her eye. Her intentions had been obvious. She had wanted to wipe away the pain but with it she brought up something worse. 

One single tear had escaped but in it‘s wake it let loose a whole sea of sorrow. 

Howbeit, Zulema liked to play with fire. Right now, as the other one was touching her face like that, she felt as if she was getting burned. 

„You know they say when the tear comes from the left eye it‘s due to hurt.“, the blond whispered. Not looking into her eyes scared of what they might reveal to her. 

Had she looked she‘d only seen sad eyes filled with a plead for affection.

Instead she took in her face. Her hand had never really left the raven haired face through and was now howering near her cheek. Zule took her own hand up until it reached Macas. Holding it tight for a second. “No“, she said then dropping both of their hands.

Suddenly this proximity felt wrong. Neither of them was intimidated anymore. Neither felt the right things. Both were utterly perplex, confust and run over by their emotions. Too much to grasp. 

„Lets go.“, was all Zule said as she made her way out of the room that all of a sudden seemed too small for her. They were running out if time anyway. The guy in the closed would soon wake. So she did what she did best and ran out of the Casino. Out of the parking lot. Away from there. Leaving behind a naked and dumbfounded Maca. This woman. Maca thought.

Will be the end of me. Zulema completed it on her runaway. Building her walls up around it. Everything back in place. Armor up. Untouchable for the time being. She’d be back to her old self in no time. She always was. And she was certain of one thing. Much sooner than later Maca would do something that would let Zule lose her patience. The blond just couln’t shut up for once. Something that would defineteley lead them yet again into another power play. She smirked at that. Just like that she was herself again.


	7. Kitchen encounters part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback:)

The sound of keys opening the door snapped Zulema out of her thoughts. She’d been home for a while now. It was in the middle of the night. After she had left the casino she went straight back home. Not really sure of what to do. Only that she had to distract herself. Thus she had started cocking. Appereantly, gotten lost in the midst of it.

“We gotta talk.” was how Maca announced her own arrival.  
Zulema who’s been standing at the counter top opposide the door. Squinted her eyes and took a deep breath. This stuupid blond would never let go of that last part she so hardly tried to push aside. Her back was faceing the door so Maca couldn’t see the expression on her face. Couldn’t see that she sucked her front teeth. Only the plopping sound it made. An indication of annoyance. And then she let the knife, that’s been cutting the vegeteables, drop onto the cutting board.  
“We don’t.” She rubbed her chin.  
Footsteps made their way over to the kitchen. “We do. And we will.” They stopped behind her. They were now trapped between the kitchen shelfes and the kitchen island behind them.  
“We don’T.” she had closed her eyes to keep herself cool.  
“Look, I know you’re not the most emotional person. And I also know that...”  
“You know nothing.” Zulema interrupted her.  
“I know you.”

Out of the blue Zule turned around. Grabbing her by the throat, forcing eyecontact. “You don’t know shit about me!” her horse voice hissed. Tightening the grip around the blondes neck.  
Maca gasped for air. Her hands shooting up to fight the other woman. Energeticly punching around. Eager for air that was not granted. Over and over she was hitting nothing but the empty air.

At arm length Zule kept her at a safe distant. Out of her reach from the ever weaker growing punches. “Nothing.” she repeated. While pushing the blond backwards. Towards their kitchen island.

Half a meter before her lower back would have hit it. She let go of her throat, and spun her around. Surprised by it Maca didn’t make a move. Only gasped for the air that she inhaled eagerly.  
Enableing the other one to simply bend her over the edge and slamming her head down on the worktop. Pinning it there with one strong hand.

Maca’s cheek pointing to the side. Her arms next to her. Breathing heavy due to the force she had just encountered. “Zule..”  
“Zulemaita. Zulemita...” a horse voice reached her ear. Zule, aswell, had bend down over the blond. Her lower body now pressing into Maca’s ass. The backless dress she‘s wearing allowing her to feel the blonds skin under her weight. “I said. We-don’t-have-to-talk.” Grabbing blond locks she firmly jerked back her head. Claiming a stunned moan. Now mumuring right into her ear. “So tell me. Why...Why can’t you just once, follow the rules?!” Meanwhile Macas hands had reached out for zule. Wanting her off of her. So she got pushed away.

Half a minute went by, where Maca gathered herself again. Rubbing her throat to soothe the pain. Zule had returned chopping the veggies.

Determind the blond walks back into the black heads bubble. Starring at her from the side. When she finally decides to look at her. Maca slaps her across the face.

Acting more out of instict than anything else Zule spinns around and puts the knife on her neck.  
“Is this what you want?Huh?!”  
No responce.  
“You act all innocent and while you might have everyone else fooled, you can’t fool me. You act differently with me. You let me do things to you that others are denied. And I bet if I’d let my hands go down your pants I would feel you all ready. On the verge of cumming right here. Right now. On the spot.”  
Still nothing.

The only thing Maca did was gulp. She had wanted to sort their situation out. To talk about it like to grown ups should be.  
But here they were now. Doing it again.

And to be honest since she’d been slammed on the kitchen counter. The heat between her legs had returned. If talking was no option she could go a little further again no? What worse could possible happen than back at the casino?

So, even though the blade was scrapeing her skin she striked again. This time with more strength behind the slap. “Bitch.” she said. Anger evident in the way her voice sounded. What she had wanted to say was something different. - you’re almost right. Yet Zule didn‘t loose her temper. It was way more fun driving her needy.

A mischievous glint took over the scorpions eyes. Ready to sting her prey.  
“You know.“ She raised the knife up to her face. Putting the flat side onto her cheek. „I could take your life right now.“ The blade following the curve of her jawline. Zules head swaying with the smooth motions.

Maca could feel her heartbeat fasten. Could hear the blood rushing through her ears. And the wonderfull menace on her throat as the knife, now slowly, returned to her neck. The pressure behind the blade ever so slightly increasing. Not enough to seriously injure her though. With the pain she found herself getting wet. She bit her lower lip. Zulema saw and in returned pushed her knee into Macas front. Already feeling the eagerness of her blond.

“All it would take is a false move.“ The blade scratched the thin skin on her neck. Maca needed to swallow but the threat was real this time. The adrenaline made her challange her luck though. And so she found the eyes of her lover and dared to lean a bit deeper into the painfully sharp blade. Leaving behind a red line. Her breath stopped keeping her from moaning in pleasure.

Zule continued herself, putting minimal more pressure on the blade aswell. “And you‘d bleed out.“ Her lips were agape from fascination, and arousal alike. Eyes attentively watching the squirming Maca infront of her. “You wouldn‘t even be able to scream.“ Grinning she tapped on her rosy lips with the knife and stepped back, winked then returned her attention back to the vegetables. Not having touched her at all.

Out of the corner of her eye Zule was able to keep an eye on Maca.  
Annoyed that Zule keeps on teasing her without makeing a move she reached out to grab Zulema‘s shoulder.

The raven haired, who‘s been watching her every move, got a hold of the wrist that was about to touch her. Without even spinning around. “Don’t-Touch me!“ she let out in a murky tone.  
Then turned to face the blond in order to forcefully twisted her wrist onto her back before pushing her into the kitchenet.

Once again Zule got a firm hold of golden locks. Pulled her head back strongly while she let her free hand wander down to the blonds vagina. She was still wearing the dress which made it so easy for Zulema to slip her hand under the fabric. Maca was struggeling against the scorpions hold. Wanting to get lose. Not away. Just into a more comfortable position. But Zule didn‘t let her. Instead she pressed her body further into the blond ones. Finally Maca was still. “Fuck do it already.“ Maca squeled. “Don‘t tell me what to do. Slut.“  
But Zule couldn‘t resist. She let go of Macas body so she could slide her middle finger over the already slick slit of Macarena. “Are you always this ready for me?“ Zule laughed mocking while collecting her juice. Going all the way up her slit. Macarena on the other hand used the newly gained freedom to get control.

She yanked her head backwards and gave Zulema a clout. Who stepped back immediateley. Bending over she held her slightly bleeding nose. This stupid bitch. Well if she wants it rough she can get it rough. Zulema licked her lips eagerly.

Maca started to get away. She wanted to take over but had no idea how. After all it basicly was her time to please the raven haired woman.

Her back was pointed towards the other woman. Zulema on the other hand reached into the back of her waist and and drew her gun out. *click*  
Maca froze already on her way out. She shouldn’t have done that.  
She heard approaching footsteps behind her and for the second time that night she felt the cold metal of a gun on her skin.

“Kitchen counter. NOW!” She ordered. Maca obeyed.  
“Look at me.” she demanded. Maca turned around. Hands up.  
“Fast learner I see.”  
She put the gun away switched it for hands.  
One hand was now closeing in on Macas airpipes. Grabbing them tightly. It got harder for Maca to breath. Yet Zule left enough space for her not to pass out. That was for now....  
Macas hand reached for Zules hand trying to get it off of her neck. But her hand was stronger.

Unimpressed she continued what she had started. This time not so gentle. Slim fingers finding it’s destination. And a loud chuckle escaped her. When she didn’t find any underwear. “Didn’t even bother to put on your panties.” Without warning she slammed two fingers inside.  
Raising an eyebrow at her while her fingers went in and out in a rough but steady pace. Never speeding up. The feeling of her inside and her tight grip on her neck not lettinging her answer anything besides strained moans. “Dripping down my fingers already.” It was a monotonous pace. Not enough to make her come any time soon. In, out, in and out. Skin slapping on skin.  
“You always make such a mess.”  
And each time Maca started rolling her hips faster being so ready to finally get what she deserves. Zule slowed down.

Maca was ready for more. Needed more. The constant denial driving her crazy. She liked the feeling of the other womans fingers deep inside of her. But since she’d got a taste of the gun she wanted to be filled completely. Also Zule wasn’t as rough with her right now.

If her demand would be denied so be it. “Gun.” was all she managed to croak through the ever tighter growing hands around he neck. “Please.”


	8. Kitchen encounters part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well kitchenisland
> 
> sorry for any spelling mistakes, they annoy me too🥴

Zulema was pleased by that demand. “So eager to be filled. Yet getting so weak.“ she said still going with her fingers. Maca was on the verge of passing out. Eyes going matt.“I don‘t think I‘ver ever seen you so needy before. My fingers are all up inside you yet not satisfying you at all.“

Just when she was about to trip out. Zule let go. Allowing the air to flow freely again. 

Zule was fumbleing behind her with her free hand seaeching for the knife. Maca gasping for air while almost breaking. Hands steadying herself behind her on the counter. “Zule stop I can‘t.“

“You can and you will.“ She had found the knife. Pressing it against the other womans neck. “Until I tell you otherwise. Because if not. It‘ll be the end of you. Are we clear?!“ With fear Maca nodded. Although, it wasn‘t fear. Zule had felt her rolling her hips faster and with more force. She was even more aroused by the danger the knife implied. She smirked snaky.

Zule however had other intentions. She pulled her fingers out. Maca whined. Thrusting her hips into Zulema for any kind of friction. Untouched by that she let the knife slide down. “You‘re such a whore for me.“ she murmured. Until it reached the blonds shoulder. More precisly, the straps that hold her dress up.

In a swift motion she cut them lose. First left then right. The dress fell down to her ankles. Lifting one feet after the other Maca stepped out off it.

Once completly naked she showed of her body to her lover. And while Zule could now admire all of Macas glistening cunt there was one piece of clothing left annoying her. So she lifted the knife again. To cut through the remaining piece. Gladly, Maca swiped that one of as well.

“Gun.“ Maca demanded breathless to a still fully clothed Zulema. To her surprise she obeyed. Pulled her gun out. Loaded it and pushed it against her enterence. Not entering yet. Maca in return spread her legs further open. Showing Zulema all of her glistening leaking hole. 

The barell glided up and down her thighs teasing her. “In.“ Maca breathed biteing her own lips. Eyes closed to prepare for the upcomming wave of pleasure.  
But the gun only went over her slit. Up and down a few times, spreading Macas juices. She could have pushed it in without any resistance. Maca was that slick, but where would be the fun in that?

After a while, the metal was coated enough for her taste and let it’s tip slide in in an awfully slow pace. Working it in her pussy inch by inch. Maca was whimpering with lust as she took the length mirthfilly.  
Zulema kept pulling the gun away, with an devious smile, every time Maca tried to lead. Finding pleasure in the pain and it‘s stretch. Not once dareing to close her legs to get more pressure. After all, the danger was right there between her legs. As if Zule could read her mind she told her. “One falls move.“ she leaned in licking her earlobe. Then sucking on her neck. “And you’re gone.“ 

With that her free hand came up to squeeze a tit. Maca moaned loadly. She had straightend her body at the new contact. Accidently, lifting herself up for a second before slamming herself down onto the long thick barell again. Moaning in ecstacy with her mouth wide open. Processing the painful scrapeing inside her cunt. She let go of one stablizing hand and tangled it in the other womans hair. Drips of her juices where now leaking out all over the barell and her hand mostly to its intensity.

“Want it rough Rubia?? As you wish.“ she muffled into the blonds neck. Biteing down hard onto her pulsepoint. That would leave a mark for sure. While at the same time pinching a nipple. Gaining yet another guteral moan from the blond. Who was eagerly rideing the gun. Unable to speak just a single word. “Lost your ability to speak slut?“ Maca had heard her, mouth agape just enjoying being filled so good. Turned on even more by Zules talking and the slapping wet sound they produced and which was now filling the room.

Zule pushed a bit away. But only her upper body. The hand that had been playing with Macas tit now getting a hold of Macas hair.

The moans grew even loader. While her breath became harder. Her body was starting to tremble more with every thrust. It got harder for her to even stand up. But she managed. In the end she became so enthusiastic fucking up and down on the barell that her breast started bounceing up and down aswell. Due to the force behind her thrusts. 

Zule was watching her every move. The way the gun disappeared inside her rubia. The way her face changed with every moan that left her lips and the way she steadied herself on the counter. Fucking her senseless never felt better. 

Suddenly the raven haired lady wanted to see her blond tipping over. She wanted her to lose it. So she pulled Macas hair down hard. Feeling the body below her arch its back as her head was thrown back.“Tell me whom do you belong to?“ Zule asked in pur lust as the move before was pushing the gun yet deeper inside. It’s shaft almost completely dissappearing inside Macas throbbing pussy. Still, steadying herself with both arms she kept on hummping it. Pulling away almost completely before ramming its entire length back inside. “You.“ She whined. “Then cum for me.“ It was only a lust filled whisper.

And shorty before Maca came Zule pulled out. She‘d gotten another idea. “Remember. I‘m the one in charge here.“  
Maca didn‘t even have time to complain.  
Skillfully, in a matter of mere seconds, Zule put the back safety on and repositioned the gun infront of her own aroused heat. Then she thrusted it back inside as if it was a strap on. Over and over again. Her legs so shaky by now it was difficult to stand up. Thrusting in and out fast. Squeezing one nipple. And Maca jolted against her. That was enough. Panting heavy, her walls clenched around the metal body stuck inside of her and her juices squirted all over it. Drenching everything. And so she collapsed into Zule who... didn‘t stop there. “Didn’t know you were a squirter Rubia.“ She laughted. Maca pulled Zule as close as possible. Then wrapping her legs around Zules. One heel digging into her lower back the other slightly above. The raven haired let go of the gun. It would hold itself in place for a moment. 

And so Zule grabbed Macas ass and she pushed her up onto the kitchenisland. Once Maca sat there. Zulema returned to what she had been doing. She got a hold on the gun again. Fucking her good. Maca kept pulling Zule closer by wrapping her legs harder around her hips. Digging her heels deeper in Zules body trying to hold of her second orgasm. But Zule just kept on going without mercy. Oversimulating her sex. Until finally the second orgasm hit her. In tidle waves it washed over her. Zule pulled out the gun completely and Maca squirted once more. This time without the gun it had hit Zules pants.  
“ You‘re always makeing such a mess. But hey that only means I‘m that good at ruining you.“

“My turn.“ Maca brought forth despite her breathlessness. “My turn.“ she repeated.  
„Learn where your place is. And clean up the mess you‘ve made.“ Zule responded. Macas gaze fell down to Zules crouch. Eyes gleaming.  
She let out a deep “Mmh-mmh“.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don‘t be shy feel free to comment


	9. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted Maca on top  
> Yea might have gone a bit over the top.
> 
> Love reading y‘alls comments :D 💕  
> And like always sorry for any mistakes:(

Ready for revenge, Maca jumped off the counter. Winked at Zulema and made her way towards their bedroom. She watched her. She was completely bare. Swaying her hips in a provoking manner. „You coming?“ She asked innocently without looking back. Sure of one thing. The morocha would follow. 

Maca made her way to the bathroom first. Took a quick shower and then grabbed a thin and short black kimono. Covering up her bare body. 

Then she rummaged through some drawers until she found what she‘d been searching for. 

Finding the metal handcuffs as well as the ballgag she grabbed both of them and with a triumphant smile let them slide into one of the kimonos pockets. This time nothing would intervene with her position. It was her time to dominate.

Meanwhile Zulema had entered their bedroom. And gotten rid off her ruined pants. In her underwear she left and brought them into the washing machine.  
Returned to the bedroom and lay down in bed. 

When Maca returned Zule was resting against their head board book in hand she looked up. She spend her a little smile and returned to her book. Having clearly seen what the rubita was wearing.

The blond however walked over to her and lay down aswell. Like that they remained for a couple of minutes until Maca made a move. 

Zulema had decided it was time to sleep so she put her book aside on top of the nightstand. Maca used her distraction and craweled on top of Zule. Straddeling her but not sitting all the way down. One leg on each side of the raven haireds hips. 

Surprised but not disappointed Zulema looked down to where they were almost joined. The kimono had risen up revealing all of Macas glory. “Maca, Maca, Macacita....“ she was shakeing her head. “I must admit. You have more recilience than I thought.“ Her hands had found Macas hips forcing her down with a rascal smile. “So bold.“ And Maca couldn‘t help the moan escapeing. She was getting wet yet again. Zulema felt it too. The warmth spreading. As she was also only wearing her own panties and a tshirt. “So insatiable.“

Maca would have loved to go for another round. Never getting enough of the way Zule treated her so carelessly and rough but it was her turn now. So she started rubbing her hips a bit and let her hands slide up her own body till they touched those of Zulema. 

She twiddled one of her hands lose and interviened their fingers. Then faster than Zule could possibly react Maca had gotten out the handcuffs and cuffed Zule. First one wrist and then in with one hand fiddled the handcuffes through the metal bars of their bed. Unaware of what was happening to her, Maca had already cuffed her to the bed. 

If looks could kill Maca would have been dead already. Zules green eyes were glistening deadly. Maca however was shineing from ear to ear. Obviously proud of what she had accomplished. “You‘re not having such a big mouth anymore huh?!“

And Zule was.... motionless. Only the anger in her eyes and her controlled breathing an indication of what she felt at that moment. 

Maca lost no time getting down to work. She found it kinda hot to finally be the one in charge. Finally, she understood how Zule found pleasure in these things. Felt the excitement rush through her vains.

First she climbed off of zule. Kneeling down besides her. The black head followed her movements with a watchful eye. 

Once of she straightened the kimono and afterwards looked down at the incapacitated Zulema. Her eyes found the mess she‘d created. “Oh.“ Maca looked at the damp stain she had left on Zules panties. “Guess I have to „learn my place no?“ That triggered an annoyed huff and a yank on the handcuffs. Maca smiled. Getting back a deadly glare. “Right. You are „Horse de combat.““ She said in french with a cheeky tone. “Let me help you.“ She bend down hooked her fingers into the waistband of the others underwear and pulled it down untill it was off completely. Carelessly throwing it away. What she saw then surprised her. Zulema was aroused already. 

“Uncuff me.“ Zule demanded. But all Maca did was keep on smileing, processing the effect she had on the scorpion. “I swear to god Maca, and I‘m not even religious, if you don‘t...“ Further didn‘t she get because Maca had pulled out the ball gag and pushed it into her mouth. Clipped it and looked back at Zule.

„What? I can‘t hear you.” Zule was curseing her behind the gag only audible as dull mumbles. “yea whatever.“ Maca waved it aside. And swung herself over Zules right thigh. Straddleing it as the Kimono rose up again. Reaveling her pussy. „You see.“ she began and started to move up and down Zules thigh. “I get why you do it.“  
Her dampness drenching the others skin.  
She didn‘t interviene. Only watched her with menace. “Always being so controlling. I mean.“ She rolled her hips in a monotonous speed. Here and there moaning because it was stimulateing her after all. Her intentions however lay not in cumming herself. She wanted to work Zule up. „It has something....“ She started humping her bored. “...intriguing to it.“ She leaned forward whispering into her ear while still humping on Zules thigh.  
“Sad how helpless you are right now don‘t you think.“ 

She giggled and let herself slide down her thigh and onto the mattress theatricly. Then she rolled onto her belly. Raised her legs up into the air und rested herself on her elbows. Admireing her work. The wet trail of her own juices.

Zule didn’t make a move nor did she speak she thought about a way to get out of her misery.

Maca let her one arm go down on Zule.  
She had seen that despite her act zule was wet. So she let her hands roam around her thights. Touching all the right places it seemed. The body never lies and right then Zule was covered in shivers.

“You can lie all you want Zule.“ Her hand found her heat between her legs. “But you can not...“ She let her middle and index finger slide up Zules slit. All the way from the bottom to the top. Collecting her wetness.  
“...deceive your own body.“ Maca looked at her covered fingers. Then let her vision shift to Zules eyes. Slowly, her tongue came out swirling over her tips. “In fact, it‘s betraying you right now.“ She told her and then as Zules eyes finally gave in and changes colors with the lust that was consuming her now. Maca pushed her fingers deep inside her own mouth. Moaning at the taste.

After she had licked them clean she poped up and crawled down to place herself between Zules legs. Strong hands spreading them further apart. The other woman didn’t resist. Instead she presented her her dripping cunt. “So you‘re into it aswell.“ Maca raised her eyebrows. Looking into her eye. On her way up she was met by two peeks under her T-shirt.

“Now would you look at that?“ She pointed to her stiff nipples. Laughing at her. Zule struggled under her restrains. Her legs kicking but nothing helped. Maca had gotten a strong hold on them. 

Zule kept on wiggleing beneath her. Lifting her hips. Trying anything to get loose. The clattering of the handcuffs against the metal a melody to the blonds ears she could listen for hours. Maca had returned to her first position. Trying to hold her down with her weight.  
But in her anger spit dribbled down the gag just like Maca was dripping down on her hips as she was holding her down just then. But Zule ended up lifting the both of them into the air. She wanted nothing more that to flip them around. Choke the pretty neck of hers and pount into her without remorse. Punish her for her disobedience but that had to wait. She was cuffed and had to stand over this degradation first.

She gave up. Became calm. Her heartbeat slowing down but her breath was still going hatd. Evident in the way her chest rose and fell.

Content, Maca disappeared once more inbetween Zules legs. Pressing them apart harsher than before. If she wasn‘t playing along she wouldn‘t either. 

She started slow kissing up her thighs. Every now and then bit down. Licked the subtle pain away or sucked on it. Always carefull not to let her legs go. Because Maca knew what Zule was capeable of. 

After sometime and the one or the other muffled sound from the black haired woman she continued her doings further up. She was met by a dampness she could habe never imagine in her wildest dreams. Zule was practicly spilling over with arousal. 

She positioned herself right infront of it. She could smell the sweetness of Zule and full of expectations let her tongue slowly lick up the scorpions entrance. One, two times before starting to circle her clit. Then bite down on it slightly before sucking on it. 

Zule was dripping. Her juice one drop at a time soaking the bedsheet. Maca was so lost in that experiance she let go of Zules legs. Only to lay hands on her cunt. 

Hurt in her pride Zule acted fast. Her legs snapped shut. Locking Macas head inbetween. She sqeezed all she could. And Maca was fighting it. Punching around. Clawing into Zules legs. Screaming to let her go. Scratching her skin. Yet, nothing helped and with time her attempts became weaker. She was running out of air. 

All of a sudden Zule let go. Basicly threw her off of her. Maca was furious. She stood up. Her Kimono had become lose but that didn‘t bother her. With an poisonous look she disappeared into the bathroom. Got a belt and tied one of Zules legs to the bedframe. She could handle one. 

Back to bussiness Maca immediately let her tongue dart into Zule. Her kimono open hindering her so she slid it of while she expertely licked Zules pussy. She growled in pleassure as the blond Darted her tongue in and out. But then Zule was bratty again. 

Her free leg hurtfully crashing into Macas back. Once again she let go. “Want it rough aswell?!“ She spat at her. Returning to the bathroom. 

In a drawer on the bottom shelf she found the strap on. It wasn‘t at all Zules thing. In fact, the few times she had had the privelige to satisfy her she had strictly ordered not to use it. But if she pulled such stunts on her Maca decided she had to be „put in place.“

The strap on in place she for the millions time returned to their bed. With terror in her eyes Zules eyes grew. She yanked at her restrains in vain. Actually screaming in anger but the gag hindered her to be heard clearly. What the fuck had gotten into her innocent blonde? 

Her vain tries only turned Maca more on. Determined she settled down on the bed hovering over Zule. Her knees dugging deep into the matress. But instead of fucking her hard already. She leaned in. Grabbed her by the color of the shirt. And ripped it appart. Uncovering plumb tits with stiff nipples. 

Zulema yanked again but with it and mostly due to Macas position, already doing her work. Lubing up the strap-on. The blond only whispered “Just imagine it‘s my hands doing the work. It‘ll be fast. And don‘t cum until I say so.“ She leaned back her hands fell on her tits teasing her nipples. Swirling them around then pinching them as she let the strap-ons tip sink into her soaking cunt. 

Zules eyes closed instantly, her hands above her hand clenching. She let out a long breath. That would have been a lovely long moan if there hadn‘t been the gag. That by now was also dripping with spit. 

Maca let her adapt to the stretch the thick strap-on caused as it was knew for Zule. Her eyes still closed. Gladly takeing its whole thick stem inside her pussy.

Then slowly Maca dipped it in deeper and deeper. With every inch she took, Zule let out deeper and lustier growls. Stretching her cunt further. It went in so smoothly though due to her being so fucking wet. 

Being stretched so wide and being filled by Macas length was something she could get used to.

Once Zules pussy had taken the strap-ons full lenghth inside her wet pussy. Maca pulled out. Juices coming with it dripping of the plastic cock and onto the bedsheets. “So-fucking-ready-to-take-me. Who would have thought.“

She harshly pounded back into her core. “If you could see how willingly your inexperianced cunt stretches for me.“ Maca mocked with a moany voice. Going in and out of Zule roughly. 

Straddeling her she speed up. Her hands roaming all over Zulemas stomach holding herself up while fucking the women below her deeply. Their wet pussys and her eager pounds creating a slapping sound of skin on skin. It drove her mad. And Zulema too. The gag causing her salvia to drip down over her breasts. 

Slamming her full thick length into Zule and out and in again. She threw her head back in ecstacy. It was like an addiction. Both moaning high. Macas hands found the hard nipples again. She leaned forward takeing it inside her mouth and slipping a tat deeper into the scorpions cunt. Sucking on it. The feeling of Macas hot skin on her own causing yet another deep satisfied growl. And she started to thrust her own hips up to get even more out of it. Macas own pussy now more penetrated with each unexpected thrust of the woman below her. They moaned in sync. 

Each one rideing closer to their climax. “Don‘t dare cumming before me just yet.“ She speed again. Macas tits bouncing she found Zules eyes. What a view. The slapping sounds it caused reflecting her neediness. She bounced up more enthusiaticly then to gain more friction on her own clit. 

Zule felt each pump into her driving her closer to the edge. But also building up an unknown pressure. She would have been able to hold it if she hadn‘t been tied up. And she wanted to scratch that bitches back, bite her , mark her as hers but she was forced to simply take whatever Maca did with her. Each single rough push she thrusted inside of her. She had to accept her fade so Zulema wrapped her free leg around Macas hip. Her heel difging deep into her back.

Maca felt the eagerness of Zule for contact so she fumbled with the belt and let it loose. Instantly her other leg wrapped itself around Maca. Takeing all of her. Wanting to keep her deep inside. Getting off already. Suddenly Macas finger found Zules clit again. Rubbing over it circleing it doing all the right moves while they hummped into each other.  
Zule gladly takeing in the entire shaft over and over again. She couldn‘t get enough. “Cum with me.“ Maca groaned in a high voice. She was so close.

Zule didn‘t want to give Maca that satisfication though. Yet it was to much. The slapping sound of the strap-on that butchered her cunt paired with Macas magic was too much. What happened then neither one was prepared for. With two especially forcefull thrust that both times left her pussy completely Zules walls clenched. She came hard. She growled, not stopping her movements, she needed more. But as the shaft left her leaking cunt completely, the unknown pressure let go. Zulemas juices squirted forward. Hitting Macas legs. Flowing down over her skin. The pleasure washed over her and that sight made Maca lose it aswell. She screamed. Her own orgasm washing over her.

She pounded in a few more times. Allowing them to ride out their orgasm before pulling away. Being met with Zulemas cum dripping of onto the bedsheet. And off her legs.

She collapsed onto Zulema. Laughing at first. “You better clean up your own mess.“ she managed to say before she fell silent. Both breathing heavy. They took a little time to gather themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what would you like next?


	10. Only time could tell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y‘alls comments 😂😂 💕

People hold on to the believe that one needs darkness to be able to see the light yet when there is only dire and and bleak times consuming you. Not even the stars are able guide you to lighter ones. Some people simply have had the misfortune to fall victim to themselves.

And Zule had fought so hard against everything that could have sparked joy in her life. Joy from happiness not related to adrenaline rushes that is. That she believed, she had reached that point. 

A cople of minutes ago Maca had freed Zulema from her chains.  
And without saying a word she had disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower. She had to think. What Maca had done to her had brought back memories.

Put her back in time, where she had played with as if she’d been a toy. Worst of all forcefully impregnated without her consent by a guy. That was how Fatima was born and how she ended up in prison. 

And although, it had aroused her. The way Maca had suddenly acted so dominant she was now torn. The adrenaline had left her body but it was for the exchange of those horrible memories.

The blond on the other hand had put the abandoned kimono up and wrapped it around her body. She then change the bedsheets and waited to go into the shower herself.

When Zule emerged from the bathroom she still avoided looking at the blond. She was ashamed and her ego was hurt. Her mind haunted by the ugly truths that was her past life.

„Don‘t do that again.“, was all she said before climbing into bed and pulling the blanket around herself tightly.

Maca nodded then left the room for a shower. When she returned she found Zulema almost asleep. 

She lay down next to her. Both on their backs.  
The silence between them by Zules hoarse voice. Those memories the past hour all of it had made her feel close to death. Or at least endangered. So she tried talking for once.  
“The next time...”, she paused contemplateing her next words before sateing them out loud. Then decided to started anew  
“When I die... the next time I mean.“ Another both of rethinking.  
“Will you hold me close and stay by my side?”

“You won’t.”, Maca answered too fast. Not wanting to even think about that possibility.  
One day after another. She thought. We’ll live one day after another. She wonder though what had turned the other woman so soft.  
“Failing is an Orphan but you have a family.” There was a long pause where both of them acknowleged those words.  
“I adopted you.“ She said in a lighter tone attempting to lighten the situation. „I won‘t let you get away that easy.“ You did once Zule though bitterly. Then hrr mind went back to what Maca had said before.  
“Family.” Was that really what they were? 

Snorting sadly she contered. “If anything, we are the most disfunctional family of them all.“ Weirdly enough, both were fine with that. They were not perfect. Far from it. But they were there for each other. Well, most of the time.

After a few more minutes had passed, Maca opened her mouth again as if she wanted to say something else. She was hesitant on the verge of spilling the words. Yet not having the guts to let them fall over her lips. 

Zule gave her time. Looked up. Her eyes fixed on the ceiling. It was easier not to look each other in the eye in such intemid moments. 

Half a minute went by, one minute, two before la rubia pulled herself together and talked “But I would.”, she eventually replyed to the unanswered question, honestly. 

Zules head dropped to the side takeing in Macas sideprofile.  
Turning onto her side Maca found tired eyes. 

Like so many times before, the world around them had stopped spinning for a moment in time. Their surroundings ceased to exist. And only they remained, the only constans in each others lifes. Completing one another. 

And it was then, in that very moment that they realized everything they had tried to avoid so hard, was in vain. For it was their fate, from the start, to be damned to be interdependet by the other. One could not exist without the other. They understood. Silently accepting it.

Maca turned around. She closed her eyes, her back was now faceing Zulema. But instead of doing the same like every night.  
Zulema scooped closer to Maca and hugged her from behind.

It was in the same manner she had hugged her daughter so many years ago. Filled with all sorts of emotions but mostly regret.

„I‘m sorry.“ For hurting you, for not letting myself fall into love with you, for never speaking out about my inner thoughts, hell for it all and more. But those words stayed inside. Deep down Zule hoped Maca would understand what meaning those two words really held.

She wasn’t willing to let go of the woman in her embrace any time soon. She wouldn’t allow anyone to take the last good thing from her. 

Life had already takeing too much from her. It became clearer to her she would rather die than letting anything harm Maca. At this point what good would it do to stay in denial.  
Nothing.  
And if they’d be candid it wouldn’t change anything either. Even if anything did change it surely would be for the greater good. They would still go strong. 

Maca simply accepted. Reaching for Zules hand that was wrapped around her tummy. She took it into her own and placed it over her heart. Holding onto it with dear life.  
“I really do like you.” Zulema mumbled into Macas hair. Resulting in a grin. What was that? I love you for chickens? She thought but never lost a word about it. She knew that this was the closest she’d get to a I love you.

Experiancing her affection. Experiancing how Zulema had let her walls down for the second time in only one night. Was enough for her. For now.

Unsure, due to being aware, that the next morning might bring back the old Zule. Maca let go of Zules hand.  
“No.“ Maca frowned. what did she do this time? “Keep on holding it.“ She grabbed it again and Zule came closer. Nuzzleing her face into blond locks. She felt safe.

And like that they fell asleep.  
Things can change. And for now, they were at peace. Even if that meant only for one night. Only time could tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter —->probably back to u know what  
> but there has to be at least some kind of plot😂😂


	11. Heist wifes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just plot, maily action and some flirting at the end.  
> But it is a stepping stone for....another “number“ of theirs;)

The next morning, despite Macas hopes, everything did go back to normal.

She awoke with a silly smile on her face. With her eyes still sleepy her hand had reached out in search for the warm body that had hold her tightly the night before. But it was only meet by the cold and empty sheets beside her. That lay abandoned since the early morning hours.

She grunted frustrated. Eventually, stood up and shuffled into the kitchen. 

Zule, she found, wasn’t home. But she’d made herself breakfast. The raven haireds coffee mug was still half full. Sitting on the bansin. Already as cold as the sheets. 

Her brows furrowed, where had she gone?

She smiled again when her nose was meet by a lovely scent. Scrammbled eggs. Maca snickered . What a cliché after sex/ onenight stand breakfast. She got herself a plate out of one of the shelfes. Pilled the scrambled eggs on it and got a glass of orange juice from the fridge on her way to the table.

There she sat thinking deeply.  
It hadn‘t been a one night stand. They never had one nightvstands. Everything but that in fact. But they never hat an intimide moment afterwards.

Last night, something she had done, had an bigger impact on the oh so cold scorpion. Something it seemed had broken Zules amor. She hasn’t been herself. And now she even had made breakfast? Something was off and Maca was about to find out.

However, it was time for breakfast first. So she ate. Enjoying her breakfast. And she had to admit, as much as she despised that woman from time to time, she was a hell of a good cook.

The rattling of keys, on the front door announced Zules return. Maca froze. What was she suppossed to do? Talk about last nights events? Small talk? Her mind was still creating a proper scenario for the occation when Zule cleared her throat. 

One brow raised the other woman simply started. “So uhm. I went to the city.“ one of her hands came up to her chin rubbing it. „There I met a few contacts of ours. And well, we found another target. An argentinian gang that has a shit load of jewlery stored for us. You in?“

Macas fork froze, half way into her mouth. Eventually, she let it drop onto her plate. 

She leaned in. Her hands folded in front of her. Eyes drilling knto Zules. In search for answers. But there were none. This was her running away again. A heist for distraction. She knew. They both did. Yet, Maca acquieced to it.  
“Shoot.“ The corner of the scorpions mouth curled up into a mischievous smile. Before she started to tell the blond about her new plan.

Day after day passed where they prepared for their mission. Yet, they danced around the fragile subject of confessions. Instead of confeonting it head forward, they kept a safe distance. Never comming to close to the other. No touching no teasing for weeks. They lifed their own lifes, one day at a time. Maca gave her time. 

Then show day came. An still, they were avoiding everything slightly connected with that one night.

Everything had worked out perfectly otherwise though and so Zule was in the finishing touches of their plan. Checking on their guns, munition,.... Soon they would hit.

-The Heist-

Not everything had gone as they had planned. There was suppossed to be nobody there when the two women would get the jewlery out of the hanger. But appereantly one of her contacts was a mule. And now they were surrounded by the gang. Zule had lost Maca. This she was faceing them alone.

Down by her feet stood the two huge dufflebags filled with jewlery. They’d taken from the argentinian gang. 

Her feet hip width apart, legs slightly bend in a step motion but her head held high. Dirt flew up into the air, blood spattered everywhere, bullets found their way through flesh and corpses droped dead to the floor like flies on a hot summer day.  
The devil dictates when you’re in a hurry. She thought with a menace smirk as she stood in a steady stance.

She had already emptied the 40 bullet strong AR-15 in her hands. Resulting in a sudden silence.  
Dead man tell no tales... she whispered.

Before, quickly, dropping the empty gun at hand. And while she was scanning the room for more opponents. Both of her hands reached into the back of her pants. 

There were five more guys left before they could leave. Strong fingers closed around the handles of her back up guns. In a matter of mere seconds she drew them out of the waistband of her pants.

Now, standing with both hands outstreched infront of her. Each one holding a black and gold CZ 85 COMBAT pistol of which she had switched the grips. 

(As at first they had dragons on them. But they were so cliche that instead, she had painted a golden medusa head onto them. Just because she could. Well, her targets wouldn’t turn to stone per se when they’d dare look at her. She scoffed amused at that thought. But they’d surely turn stone cold anyways.)

Men are pigs and would pay for the suffering they cause. She never hated man, at least, not all of them but these scumbags had to pay for being at the wrong moment at the wrong time. She‘d leave no lose ends.

With her guns drawn she stood there frozen in time. Her arms where still pointing the guns ahead of her but she let her head down to calm her stiff neck a bit. Her eyes where now fixating the floor. She Closed her eyes for a second and took a deep long breath.  
She was tranquil. She was ready for what was to come.

Zulemas eyes shoot open a smile apearing on her lips. She let her head dart up then everything happend quickly.  
With a determind death stare she fired her bullets. Each time a bang sounded it was followed by a thund. The bodys where dropping like dominos. Besides that everything remained in complete silence they had no time to react. 

And after 5 seconds Zulema’s magazins where half still half full, no need to waste bullets. Looking around for more danger she found herself being the only one standing. Untouched by anyone or anything. Sagisfied with her work she put her guns back into her pants.

“I see.“ She heard the voice, before she felt two pairs of arms getting a hold of her from behind. Trapping her. “You don‘t need me after all.“ The other woman said. Then gave her a peck on her cheek before pushing the other one away forcefully.  
Zule blamed it on the adrenaline rush but that was utter bullshit. This was all of her.

“I do need you.“ Zulema said amuesed, not being butt hurt about her hideing or wherever she’d dissapeared to. Zule turned around to face her. Raising her left eyebrow „But for other things.“ She responded checking her out from the top to the bottom, nonchanantly and gaily. “Like what your seeing?“ the blond woman asked jolly. Zule didn‘t answer. 

Instead she leaned in almost touching the other ones lips. Starting into her honey colored eyes intensly. The other woman shivered. It didn’t go by unseen by the morocha. Who went an impossible amout nearer. Still not exacly touching her. „We better get going.“ she started. Just ghostly touching her lips yet getting an impossible amout closer. On last chance she went by her face. Now talking right into her ear. “We don’t want you to get hurt now do we?” she asked innocently with a rascal smile. Whispering into the other ones ear who had long forgotten her first question by now. More than satisfied by the reaction she had caused on her. Almost gave her a peck ln the cheek and walked away with a smirk never having touched the blond. With a complaining sign she followed. Duffle bags in hand.

They would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also there is a one shot in the makeing. Lets just put it like that. I had this idea of Zulema as a head nun operateing a cartel. We ceated a whole plot...anyways a friend of mine is writeing it now but a nun and a nun having fun (to an epic choir version of a song I ain‘t going to spoil) during the mess? PLS christians don’t hunt me down 🤭


	12. Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning  
> Blood. Death. Soft.  
> Read through it the end will be (I hope) worth it.

*BANG BANG* 

Zule’s feet came to an aprubt halt. Something felt wrong. Heat. Burning heat flowed through her body. The Dufflebags dropped to the floor with a loud thud. 

In shock she let her eyes wander down onto her upper body. Crimson drops started creeping down her front. Rapidly soaking through her clothes. The warmth spreading fast. Purpur drops leaving her body inexorable. Her hand shot up. Touching the red substance. Frightened, green eyes trying to fathom what is happening. Trying hecticly to stop it.

But nothing helps the blood emerges continuesly. Comming together into a crimson stream that dropped down her chest. Eventually forming a blazing red puddle by her feet. One drop at a time that puddle grew.

Then she looked up in shock, eyes huge, only to see the guy who had shot her starring back at her. Similiar shocked. Unsure if he should fire again. Why was she still standing?!

While he was contemplateing Zules hand weakly fumbled for one of her guns. Already starting to tumble. But managed to grab one in the end and emptied the entirety of it‘s magazin into the guys body with a shakeing hand. 

Maca had stood there frozen Watching the incident in utter horror. Unable to move a muscle.

The second Zulema had stopped shooting that changed. She snapped out of her state of shock.

Zule tried to lower herself to the ground but meet the cold clenched concrete with a thud. Her body was giveing up on her. Terribly slow.

Lying there on her back like that it became harder to breath for her by each passing second. Stertorous breathing came out of her body. 

Maca ran over to her. Kneeling down next to her. Rambling about what she should do.  
“Zule. ZULE WHAT THE FUCK. ZULEMA!“ For a second or two Zulema just lay there.  
Listening to her Rubia. Gathering time she not had. Calming herself down. 

Suddenly she grabbed Maca hard by her wrist. Or as forcefully as her current state allowed her to „Shut.“ She pressed out through clenched teeth. But was cut off needing a deep inhale.  
She tried again. “SHUT UP!“ Silence. 

Scarred to suffrocate in her current position Zule ordered Maca around as good as possible. Desperate to safe her own life.

„Listen“, it became harder and harder to talk for Zule. With clenched teeth she started anew.  
“My lung“ ever so often getting interrupted by the lack off air that normally would flow into her lungs. *gasping*„...collapsed. *struggeling breaths* “...By the amout of blood.“ *sharp exhale struggeling inhale* “...it hasn‘t hit any major vessel.“ *Sharp breath* “...I‘m most likely having a pneumo-hemothorax.“ 

Panic starts to build in the scorpions voice. Her time was running out. And a thought creeped in. Some people just aren‘t meant to be safed. Was this her time. She had successfully escaped desths claws once. Was it all over now?! Due to a fucking mule?!

She grabbed Maca somewhere hard. Not letting her lose again. “...If you don‘t do something I‘ll die. *another sharp inhale then a moan* “...Bleed out, pass out or...“ *pause* “...or go into shock.“  
“What do I do? WHAT DO I DO. TALK PUTA!!“ Maca panics.“ “Calla. Calla. CALLATE!“

Zule had to safe at least time if not her own life. Every passing minute that would be safed with her blond would be enough for her to part in peace if it ever came to it right now. 

Zulema took another pause for air. “Flip me over onto the injured side.“ Maca obeyed but stopped instantely when Zule made noise. Her head wobbled weakly behind her body. „Just....fucking do.... it.“ she spit through clenched teeth then proceeded. “...is there ....an exit wound?“ Maca searched franticly. “I can‘t see anything, there‘s too much blood“ “IS THERE *harsh inhale* OR IS THERE ....NOT?!“ “I don’t know it’s impossible to see.“ If she could she would have slapped her. “Take of*pause and a hurt moan* my shirt!“ 

Maca lean over her and ripped it off to have a clear view. “No.“ she answered finally. Fuck. “Ok I...I need you to.... to take it out.“ the scorpion stumbled over her words. „NO!“  
A much more feeble second hand grabed her wrist and two groggy green eyes stared at her. „Do - IT!“ 

Maca trembled. If she would refuse her lover would be sentenced to death if she wouldn’t her own freedom would be at stake. 

„DO IT!“, Zule tried to scream at her yet her voice more than anything already resembled a mere whisper than a fighting scream. 

Enough for the blond to reluctantly pushed two fingers into the warm mushy wound. 

The guy has had a bad aim. So luckily he only hit his target once and missed everything important. 

Maca‘s hand fumbled around disgusted by the warmth of the wound. She groaned. Gagged close to vomiting.  
Still, under the steadily decreasing moans she managed to find the bullet. Her index and thumb got a hold of it and she pulled it out. 

Zulema wasn‘t able to scream mostly due to the pain and growing lack of oxygen so all she made were a few weird noices. Still refusing to give in to the pain. She was resisting it more or less in silence. „Now...“ * harder breathing* Sweat on her forehead. “...get two cartridge cases“ with her fingers she helplessly tried to point out for the big ones. 6mm remingtons should do. And continued talking between heavy breaths. “Put one....into the wound.“ She gasped. “inside of the chest wall... and the other....on the outside of...the lung.“ 

Maca didn‘t quite know what exacly she was supposed to do. But did it anyway. Trembling constantly.

Zulema on the other hand started to slowly lose conciousness. “Don‘t you dare dying on me now you stupid bitch.“  
Zule tried to stay awake really tried yet only grunted as she felt her own body giving up on her completely now. 

For the first time in her life she pleaded  
“Call our contact....Don‘t leave me here on my own....Promise.“ Her eyes soaked, dire and bleak looked at Macarena pleading not to leave her there.

Then she lost her fight, falling into the abyss. “Puto elfo del...“ She never screamed those words out completely. That would mean goodbye. But she wasn’t done fighting yet. 

Maca called their contact then took their stash and left. Police would arrive rather soon than later and with such a small oportunity of survival she ran. A decidcion she herself failed to explain. She had promised her to stay the next time. But she was leaving anyways. 

Desperatley trying to justify herself.

Zulema regained conciousness for no more than five seconds. Five seconds that would inflicted more hurt than she had every experianced in her lifetime.  
Five seconds in which every hope escaped the world.

She regained consiousness, only to hear a faint

*click*

Maca who had been on her way out of the hangar. Stopped dead.  
A familiar cold metall meeting her skull.  
“Stay put” someone ordered behind her.  
Green eyes watching in horror unable to interviene.

The blue of the guys eye meeting the poisonous green in Zules. In that moment she profoundly wished that she was the reincarnation of medusa that way, even in that moment right then things would have turned out differntly.  
He would have turned to stone and she would have shattered his body in a zillion plieces. 

But she was not. And Maca was no assesine. She stood helpless in the hangar. Lolking at Zule. Apologizeing with her eyes.

She wanted to turn around. But didn’t dare to just then. And as Zulema looked into the guys eyes she pleaded not to do it. The guys eyes never left hers. Instead a ghostely smile ran over his face as he pulled the trigger. Getting of on the pain he had just caused.

The gunshot was still echoing through the room as a last thud sounded through the hanger. 

Maca’s limp body had hit the ground in slow motion. Instantly, zule had closed her eyes.

Only opening them uñ again when something warm and sticky reached her face. A smell she’d never forget. The smell of crimson streams carring Maca’s blood. And As zule opened her eyes she met only dark brown once. Which had already lost their light. The honey as her blood, had run out.

Five seconds had passed. Five seconds that felt like an infinity. So was this hell? Was she already caughted in the trap of her own purgatory? And with that she gave up. Up on this life at least.

Her body was shaken. “Zuuuulema. Zulema.” She could hear a bodyless voice, but it was dull. As if she was underwater. And iit continued for a while. Her body would be shaken. Someone would scream their name. But she would not wake. That was until Maca slapes her on the cheek.

The moment the blonds hand had touched the morochas skin she had jolted up with a suffocateing scream. Panting for air, she hecticly fumbled around. Kicking around. But their room was pitch black. She could not see. Only feel strong hands holding her in place. Was she still trapped inside her mind?

“Shhhh.“ a soft voices reached her ear.  
“Shh.Shhh. Zulema.“ The hands let go off her and the light was turned on. “You‘re fine. Everything is fine. Shhh. Zule!“ The bold turned her attention back to Zulema. 

What she saw alarmed her. It was not that Zulema never had a nightmare before. It was the itensity of it paired with the mere horror that reflected in her eyes, that made her think. What dis her get like that?

Zulema had calmed down a bit. Still, panting hard though. Looking down. Afraid she would see dead eyes. That had lost their shine. “I- I...It..“ The vain attempt of an explaination tried to escape her lips. Unsuccessfully.

“Shh.Shh.“ Maca got a hold of Zulemas face. Both of her hands she held it and turned it towards her. And Zulema Allowed it. This was no horrible dream. Her rubia was more alive then ever. 

“You wanna talk about it?“ she asked. But when Zulema didn’t answer her she simply gifted her an encourageing smile. “It‘s okay. You don‘t have to...But I am here... For you“ I don‘t deserve her. The though had been there for forever, in Zulemas mind. Safely, tucked away and it was true. The following stream of words left her lips on their own account. To justify what was happening after. Outside it had started to storm. The rain knocking against the window now accompining her monolouge. “You stayed. And you died.“ Zulema whispered. And Maca let go of her face. More confust than anything else. 

“You stayed. And you died.“ Zulema repeated over and over again. Each time with more certaincy. And the storm swelled. Maca didn’t intefrfere. She touched her here and there to soothe her but she didn’t break her monologue so she continued. “And I felt empty. And you were bleeding out. And your eyes.“ She rambled on. “Your eyes where dead.” There was a thunder. Her hands now gestureing wildly. “Cold dull...”  
“You stayed. But you died. And I...” there was a pause. “ I was dieing on you.“ Eyes found each other. “And I wanted to feel something. Anything. But I felt nothing.”

“It was burning me to the ground.“ A single tear escaped her right eye. She wiped it away. To be honest she did not care if the other woman saw her cry. She ought see. She was done pushing her away.  
The storm outside going strong. The raundrops wanting to invade their moment. Knocking ever hatder against the windows. “Yet I felt nothing...” The dream had achieved something many people had tried. But in the end it had been Maca who had opened her eyes. “The physical pain I could bare. The one in my mind though...”  
“It was so strong that it wasn’t there at all. It was dull...And I felt nothing.” She stopped. 

The storm calmed down a bit.

It took Maca a time to understand. Sad eyes still gazeing at her. Takeing in every little freature of her face. And suddenly, there was something else in her eyes. An ardent longing for contact. Not rough. Not hurtful. But ab heartfelt contact they both needed. She wanted to feel something. To exile this cold unpleasant feeling.

A magnetic pull let Zulema lean in. Close enough for the blond to understand what her intentions were. But far enough to let her decide if she wanted to take this step with her.

“This would change everything.” Her voice was shivering. Her body betraying herself. You can’t deceive your own body. Macas words from a few days ago echoed inside her head. 

It was obvious. The other woman wanted it as much as she did. Needed it. And as the their eyes were fighting a loosing battle, Zulema breathed into the others mouth  
“It does not have to.” That was reassurance enough for the blond. And eventually, Maca closed the distance between their lips. 

Outside the rain had now ebbed away to a soft drizzle. Walking with them throughout this moment.

At first it was only gently sucking on each others lips, exploring the foreign waters but soon enough their tongues requested entrance. It was granted with blithness. They leaned back. Fell into the pillows. Zulema on top. But as their tongues began to dance. Neither one was seeking for dominance. The both of them where simply lost within a long, lazy kiss. 

And when they were about to run out of air. They smiled into the kiss holding it as long as possible. As neither one wanted to let go. Greedy, they wanted to stay in that moment.

But their time came and ultimately, they had to pull apart for air.  
Maca could see the shift clearly. The other woman had clearly relaxed and the sorrow in her eyes had gone, in exchange for an hungry desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this long ass chapter but the story writes itself.  
> You might have to wait for the next one but I can garantee you that they will get a ridiculus soft romantic scene.  
> Also did I leave you hanging? Teased y‘all a bit at the end huh? 😂😂  
> And don‘t worry they will also get rough again now with consent... you see there are many possibilities.


	13. Time and time again Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I`ve been writeing like 4 different stories at the same time lol  
> Anyways here is the new chapter, soft and quirky and...  
> I´m not a 100% satisfied but it is what it is I hope you like it.  
> It´s a bit drawn out but it´s going to be split in two so you are going to get doubble the fun.

“Water.” The older woman suddenly said breathing hard letting her forhead rest on the others before she eventually pulled apart and shuffled out of the sheets towards the kitchen. “what?” Maca asked fuddled before she too crawled out of bed to follow her. More frustrated that anything that their moment had come to an so sudden end . “I need a drink. Relaxate.... before we do anything else.” She chuckled as the sound of quick footsteps following her reached her ears. Causing yet another wave of snickering in the raven haired.  
“Not so greedy Rubia I‘ll be back.“

But Maca didn’t stop following her. And so they reached the kitchen together. Although, the blond waited in the threshold. Watching, Zule from afar, in an attempt that didn´t neccessarly seemed needy. She watched as she went over to the sink to get herself a glass of water. Letting her eyes frely move over her frame.

As the older woman was standing there resting one of her arms on the counter and drinking her glass of water she could sense the blonds hungry eyes roaming her entire body from behind. Triggering a tingleing sensation in herself. And for the first time in forever the scorpions heart was being flodded with warmth. It felt good, she thought, giving in for once. Yet, in the back of her head there was a nagging doubt, was this right? Were they ever meant to be, two off so much similiarity because even though zulema despised it, she knew, deep down she knew that the blond and her weren´t so different from one another. They had each other wrapped around their finger, never certain that the other wouldn´t betray them.

The tap tap of macas bare feet on the floor ripped her out of her thoughts. Macas hands came from behind hugging her. Her head resting on the taller ones back shouldnerblades."what is it?" maca had seen her hand stop mid air, she had zoned out. Zule gulped the contens of her glad down. "Nothing." A lie. We are running straight into our ruin. she wanted to say.

Instead she pushed Maca back. And she.. she let go, aware that this was a dangerous situation. Zulema felt cornered so the blond gave her room. The kitchen only eluminated by the soft orange light that had crept in through their bedroom, they stood there in the middle. Watching. And for some time, that was enough for them. Those moments were rare. Honesty, their eyes talking without words, telling everything they ever wanted but never really managed to let slip out. And Maca stood there hands dangling by her side, watching the storm in Zules eyes calm, until the orange light looked like small eager flames. A silly smile appeared on her face, an her stupid dimples grew deeper and deeper as her smile widened. “God” her mind was running “That woman would be her ruin.” And just like Maca, Zule couldn´t restist either. She reached out with her arms, softly grabebed her by the side of her arms and let them slide down until she reached the others hands. She got a hold of both of them and put each hand onto her waist. An surprised "Oh!" escaped Maca and she raised an dearing eyebrow. Before Zule wrapped her own around Maca. "Shut! Or I´ll leave.." Being like this wasn´t easy for Zulema much less did Maca teasing her like that help. She really was trying though.

“You really wanna do this?“ it was a rethorical question they both wanted it. Yet, for some odd reason the scorpion wanted her to say it out loud. This time was different. Slowly, she cornered the blond, pushed her back, looking at her steady. All while that stupid grin on Macas face grew bigger.  
Suddenly,the blonds back hit the refridgerator.  
With the collision she breathed her answer “Yesss.“ at the same time her arms embraced Zules neck. Folding her hand behind it. In order to smoothly pull the woman infront of her closer. Eager eyes fell down on pink lips. Oh how she wanted to bite into those an soothe the pain, her own lips were so close yet not touching the older womans. She wanted her to take this step. To her delight she did. Zulema leaned in. Their lips met, even though the first one was nothing more than a peck. Soon it gre more intense. She softly bit down on Macas lower lip. Sucked it in, then soothes the place she had bitten with her tongue. She requested entrance and quickly their kiss was all teeths and tongues. Not rushing, but were takeing their time.

Still, being humans they eventually went out of air. So they stopped for a short time, heads resting on each other. Smileing like dumb teenagers.  
Then Zulema stepped back slightly, gazeing at Maca. There was room now for her the raven haired to let her hands glide down Macas body.  
Promptly her hands found the other womansa ass grabbing it firmly. Like a scamp she squeezes it a bit. "Ahh" Maca let out surprised, then snickered, beacuse of her scream.  
So did Zule "Pfff already there?" she teased while picking her up. Maca gets the drift helps her by slightly jumping on her. Legs immediatly wrapping themselves around Zulemas hip. Who pushed them back against the fridge for more stability. Silenceing Macas upcoming explaination with another kiss on her throat. "No..." she sucked. " I...mmh" "yea Sure. You´re not." Zule leaned back faceing her lover. Smirking mieschiefously when Maca began anew only to be stopped by yet another open mouthed kiss on her mouth swallowing her words, like nobody was meant to know.

They kissed passionately for a time. Their breathing getting harder and harder. Somewhere inbetween Maca had thrown her arm over Zules back holding onto her tightly. Her other hand had found the older womans face. “Take me... to bed.“ she breathed into their kiss.  
And so Zulema obeyed, never letting go of her lips, she carried them to bed

Once they´ve reached their destination the older woman lay Maca down on her back. Who helped herself up some more. Resting on her elbows she waited for Zulema to continue.

She stood on the footend of their bed haltet for a few seconds to admireing the womans frame in front of her. Takeing in everything that was available for now.

And even though Maca loved it when Zulema was takeing her time, she needed contact. Fast. After all they´ve had waited for this moment for so long, that she couldn´t resist her earges for much longer. Therefore she took matters into her own hands and started to wiggle her body. Prepareing for the upcoming strip tease. Zulema just watched in awe. "Tonta!" she laughed while shakeing her head. But that didn´t stop the blond in front of her, she continued to awfully slow take of her oversized T-shirt. Reavealing an black lace bra with the proper panties beneath.

"Didn´t know you wore such whore things for the night."  
"I hate you!" for that brickbat she threw her t-shirt at the older woman.  
"No you don´t." She had raised an eyebrow in doubt catching it before it could land on her face.

Not loseing her herself at such silly behaviour was a piece of work for Zulema, the valour teasing of Maca didn´t really help either. But she was trying hard. She really was sand so she kept calm, and despite Maca having her normal dareing look in her eyes that said "Go on take me. Do what you want with me." She didn´t this time was different.

Honey eyes watched green ones in anticipation that, now too, other than expected made their way onto the bed.  
the older woman found her place between the others leg and slowly but determind started to dust the others skin with kisses, starting on her thights. First one peck on her left one and the the right followed. Spareing Macas heat she moved further up over the blonds abdomon to her tummy, not missing how her ab musles twitched beneath each touch. Loving the muscles contractions beneath the soft lips of her tongue she pausedd there. Started to place open mouthed yet still soft kisses on her tummy. Her hands following her movements where now holding on to Macas waist. And eventually Zulema licked over her navel. Before she continued to worshipped the woman beaneth her touches. Every now and the she triggering a laughed as these featherlight kisses tickled her with pride.

This was Zule. At least it looked like her and when she was lucky she was able to catch a glimpse of someone else sneak through the surface of her maskerade. And hear someone else in her words. She was one of the few who hold the privilige to move beyond her safery of her fasade. This was her. Free of worries. Letting go. Giving in and takeing her time.  
The kisses continued everywhere. It was as if the woman on top of her had sensed the other ones thoughts. As if she kissed her all over the place in hopes that once she‘d be done there was no place she had left out.

And the the higher her kisses went the more excited Maca got. Till she finally sat up. Steading herself with her arms behind her back. Turning her head to the side to give the hard working woman more excess.  
Eventually Zulema repositioned herself aswell straddleing Macas legs. Macas hair had fallen over her shoulders. Hindering Zulema to continue to her next target. So she swiped those ridiculously colored golden locks to the side, makeing way for her mouth. First she placed a few more kisses on her collarvones and after some more time that she´s spend there she wrapped her arms around Maca supporting her. Then leaned in some more and started kissing up her neck. Above her Maca was biteing her lip. Keeping herself silent. And the only sound where the wet kisses Zules lips left on Maas skin mixed with heavy breaths. It was only when Zulema had reached her throat that she couldn’t help a lustfull moan escapeing. The scoprion was takeing care of the damage she had left behind. Of every lesion she had caused on the blonds fragile white skin. She was takeing care of the bruises form last time. Of every single one of them. Overpainting them with another kind off pain. As she sucked on them only to soothe it with her tongue afterwords, leaving love bites behind. Macas eyes had closed halfway, enjoying the touch. Eventually, Zule parted their contact, to leaned back once more, this time admireing her work. And her regulated breath that came out under compulsion cooled down the lovely pain her mouth had left on Macas throat. Sending shivers down her spine with a perfectly satisfied moan.

Macas nimble hands searched for the bra strap an opened it fast.  
Eyes open again they found each other, revealing galaxys of opportunities within filled with promises, and then she wiped of her bra presenting her pirky breast in all their glory. Zulemas breath hitched, her eyes drifted away. Down onto the blonds lips. Then further down.

"So pretty and for what?!“  
Her eyes drifted up again getting stuck on her lips  
Maca saw and she also saw the hesitation in them.  
"Go on... do it.“ A challange.  
But Zule didn‘t move. Something seemed to stop her.

  
Thus, for the second time that night she took over. Grabbed the scoporions wrist and placed the belonging hand on her own breast then leaned in and placed an open mouth kissed on Zules. Who didn´t decline. Concilated Maca let herself fall back into the white sheets takeing Zule with her. Guideing them both down into the matress.

  
Zules hand drop drom from the breast she had been working on and instead steadied herself with one arm on each side of Maca. Her positon lead to her push up hair falling down into the blonds face. Who tried to blow the tickling strands away. But failed and instead blew into Zulemas face. "Bleeee go away aaaah“ her voice soaked with giggles.  
"I´ll choke you with my hair." "No staahp!" she pouted complaining. "Fine then. Your choice." The raven haired stood up and left. "No, no, no you know what I meant. I didn´t mean that, come back." Zulema grinned she had only meant to make a bun. She side eyes her. This bipolar bitch she snickered when another idea hit her. Two arms crossed infront of her bbody, and grabedd the rim off her own shirt. Pulling it up and off her body in an swift motion. It generated just the reaction she had hoped for. A dumfunded Maca stared at her. Jaw dropped and frozen. "What? Its getting hot in here..“ she smiled bullshit. Maca staying speechless she went on. "Shut your mouth you´re drooling."

By knocking her over Zulema returned to bed trapping her were she belonged. Not wasteing time she, she straddled her legas and went for the blonds breasts. That seemed to do the trick. Macas hands instantly got lost in raven black hair, already undoing the bun Zule had made only minutes ago. With lust she sucked on it for some time then slowly scraped the nipple with her teeth. It hardened to a stiff peak. The sensation causing a deep throaty moan from the blond. Smileing into the silky skin Zulema moved on to the other one, not abandoning the one she just finished. Her hand came up and massaged the stiff nipple while she repeatedd the movements with her mouth on the other one. Zule stayed there for a few minutes content with the now whimpering Maca under her. Pleased, she came up to sneak another kiss from Maca. While her hands were exploring the younger womans body hungrly. Finally, meeting the area where Maca neededd her the most.

Zulema let her finger slide over her panties, being met with damp fabric. "Out." She whispered softly as her fingers hooked into the waistband of them, Maca raised her hip a bit so Zule could pull them down and off. Throwing them aside carelessly. their lips met again. Tongues dancing, not getting enough of each other. And while kissing Zules hand returned to Macas vagina. Where her middle finger slided up and down her slit all the way from the top to the bottom for a few times, lubing up her digit before stoppin still.

It hovered above the blonds entrance. Waiting for reception. That Maca gave. She had understood it was her choice. And hell did she want it so she deeped their kiss ere jolted her hips up. Allowing Zules long slick finger to sink in through her wet folds. Maca groaned happily grabbing the white bed sheets firmly. Their bodies started to work in synch as if they had been doing it for forever. Slowly Zule let her finger go in and out and Maca met her pumps with the same rhythm. Soon enough a second finger accompinied the first one. Going in and out in a steady rhysm. All along they kissed and moaned and breathed heavy. They simply were lost in the moment.

Until, Zulema startet to palm preach Maca. Two digits going in and out of her with a come hither motion stimulating her g-spot perfectly. Every time her finger came out again her palm vertically rubbed on her lubed up clit. The sensation almost enough to drive her over the edge. Maca threw her hands around Zulema, pulling her closer, allowing the older womans fingers to go even deeper inside her. Overwhelmed with pleasure Macas upper boody came up and Zule wrapped her free arm around the blonds waist to support her. Zule could feel the contractings of Macarena muscles around her fingers coming in shorter distances, and eager to achieve the best orgasm she changed her movements inside Macas vagina. Her palm kept on the same tact as before but the two digits inside now made a circula motion to stimulate the g-spot even better than before with every time she pulled out. That was enough for Maca.

Her walls clenched around the fingers which were going in deep, with an especially stiffled moan, she came undone on Zules hands. So hard they werw almost trapped them inside. Never stopping she kept on thrusting her hips with more force into Zulemas hand. Not wanting to come down from her her high just yet. Both of them kept going, and Maca felt the next wave of pleasure building up. After only a few more fast thrusts she came again. Panting hard she let go of Zulema, only to fall back into the sheets. She closed her eyes. Being so sensitive she needed rest, and happyly she threw her hands above her head.

In awe the raven haired woman looked at her trophy. She had been the one who caused that reaction, and now the way, the blond hand sprawled out in front of her made her want to do more. To hear that voice, one more time. The scream of pure ecstacy.

Disappearing, between the exhausted blonds legs Zule threw her legs over her shoulder. Maca felt a cold breeze on her still tender clit. In an instant her eyes shot open. "Zulema" she breathed in a futile plead that was suffocated by a flat tongue on her clit. Swirling circles around the sensitive bud she moan. The taste being sweet like a lollypop. Maca could resist all she wanted her body betrayed her. And so she let out one satisfied moan after the other. Constantly groing lustyer.

All of a sudden she took the clit in her mouth and sucked on it, at the same time her fingers returned. Easily slipping inside the blonds heat she continued with their magic. In and out, the digits went under her chin in an come hither motion. And her tongue was alternateing between lovingly glideing over her clit and harshly sucking and scrapeing it with her teeth. Macas hips rolled eagerly, meating her mouths, groaning diligently.

Surpriseingly strong legs pressed Zule deeper inside her dripping heat. And for the third time. Maca was coming. Her walls clenched while her legs trapped Zules head and her hands clawed themselves into Zulemas back. Leaving behind angry read claw marks. Scratches that marked the raven haird as hers. The come hither motions had caused a familiar pressure to build up. Just in time Zule had withdrawn her digits completely. And Macas juices were squirting out, however this time, they were elatedly expected by Zulema. Who took all of it, swallowing as much of it as she could. Tasteing her lover. While Maca was humping her face, rideing out her orgasm.

  
Once the blond had come down from her high she freed Zule from inbetween her legs.

Wipeing away most of the residue on her chin Zule came up between her legs with a groony smile plastered over her face. One that let Maca already know what she had comming. "Clean up!" that was an order. Although she didn’t really have a choice. Zulema rougly kissed the blond on the mouth. Open mouthed and sloppy. Their eyes closed. And Maca sought as she tasted herself evrywhere on Zule. On her lips, her tongue she couldn´t get enough. With malignant intentions the blond smiled in Zules mouth. Wrapped her legs around Zulemas waist and rolled them over. Trapping Zulema underneath. Her center dipped down onto the other womans still clothes heat. Felling the warm dampness of the other one and yet for the time being she just grinded into her, leaning down to sneak away another kiss. And Zulema pulled her closer with eyes filled of relish..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not read over it again because it was takeing me so long and ugh it was just frustrateing to write.  
> But I didn´t want to let you all wait for any longer....  
> Anyways I also find this to be a bit too soft but then again she had been through quite alot, maybe there was a crack. Some bug in her firewall or something.  
> 


	14. Time and time again Part II

And for a short while that was all they did. Exchangeing, long sloppy kisses. But with them they were telling each other all those things they would never dare say out loud.  
They filled each other with words unspoken, I love you, they dared to say only with their tongues and teeth and all of them. So their kisses continued and they confessed. And they stayed in that moment frozen in time.

  
After quite some time had passed desire took over and the blond wanted to please the older woman beneath her. Just as honest and with as much patience as she had done. It was a proposal the blond would announced with a tuck on the others bra.

Zulema wore one of those that open at the front, so Maca rolled onto her side. Resting her weight on her left arm, half above Zule and half beside her. While her leg lay between those of Zule.

  
Her slender fingers, moved over the pale stomach muscles of the raven haired. But even though, Zule had been freed of her T-Shirt for a bit, Maca had not realized that there was a hugh yet slim long scar running all the way from her stomach up to her chest.

“I had the privilege of a beauty surgeon.“ she told her and an amuest wink later Macas fingers reached out to touched it. Followed it´s path with a light touch. An if the blonds eyes had looked up they would have witnessed hurt drenched green colored scorpions eyes.

It was not so much physical hurt that this pain belonged to but rather the “what ifs.“ What if she hadn‘t pushed them into that suicide mission of a heist. What if she had stayed. What if...

But in the end no honey colored eyes looked up and so that one went by unseen.

They were fixed on the scar with an equally hurt look in them. Following the faint scar further up with her fingertips. Pausing from time to time to circled here and there on an especially memorable dip or hillock.

Still, despite the grave seriousness of the moment, as well as the the memories that scar triggered, Zule had to bite back a laugh. Because the barely there touch was tickling her. And to be honest the view was kinda hot. A completely bare Maca, next to her...touching her, with her milky warm skin on hers... Zules mind drifted away for a bit. To that day in the hotel room.

Back then the blonds touches had felt like a blazing fire on her skin. Like she was burning her alive but now... Something had changed and Macarenas touch had cooled down to a pure warmth, to just the right temperature. Like the warm cacao they always had made themselves back in their Caravan on a fall day. The memory so silly in her mind that unbeknowst to her a warm teethy smile started to form on her face and Soley when Macas hand had reached the front of her bra with intentions to open it she snapped back to reality.

  
"Don´t!" her hand shot up gripping the blonds wrist harsher then intented.

"Sorry I-"

"No, it fine." she dropped the wrist in her hand down to her lips and placed a few swift kisses on it to soothe the pain she had inflicted on it.

"It´s just..." that I didn‘t even want to take my shirt off in the first place but I did it anyway to see you dumfounded but truths be told I can‘t look at myself. Because everytime I do I see those lesions I remember that day and I die all over again it‘s a never ending loop and...

  
"I don`t want to." she simply said.

  
A bit baffled Maca let it be. "Ok." she told her sympathetic. And even though Zulema said nothing else her face showed Maca a silent “Thank you for letting it go for now.„

The blonds wrist was set free and returned to the older womans stomach where is rested for a while. She gave Zule time to calm down and herself to take in every inch of the raven haireds body in front of her. And each time kinky blond locks fell on to Zules face she swiped them away. To tuck them behind the blonds ears. Sneaking away one or the other gently kiss in the progress.

It was still a bit odd for Zule and to be honest she liked it better when they weren‘t so soft, but she also was aware that in order for them to work out they needed time. Time they now had.  
However, as if she couldn´t hold back for any longer the blonds hand returned to what it had been doing a few minutes before. Anew it found its way up until she reached the place inbetween the older womans breasts. Although, this time, Macas eyes had catched something else.

  
Just above the bras clip, there was a thicker scar. Perfecly round, she touched it too, and then she bend down to kiss it softly. When she came up again Zule looked at her with the same hurt she had in her eyes when she woke up the first time. She knew what would come next an signed.  
"Did it hurt?"  
"No." she breathed out unhappy with their new conversaton topic. While Macas hand came back to the scar. Worshipping it.

  
"It was calm." she continued her brows had furrowed. Not really understanding herself. Why was she telling her that. It was nothing she needed to know and surely nothing Zule herself would want to tell anyone let alone the blond and yet there she was. Denying sex to tell, the one responsible for that scar, her story. A story she already knew of.

  
"It was quite. Soo quite." the words were coming out before she had time to lock them away again.

  
"And time stood still." just like it had done a few minutes ago she thought.

  
"It felt like a hug."just like the ones when you hold me while we fall asleep.

  
"It was warm." Like the feeling I‘ve been feeling for a while now inside my heart.

  
"And there was no worry in the world." Let this be out always.

  
"I felt at peace." Please. Don‘t hurt me.

"Does it hurt to die?" The words were out before she could have stopped them. Maca was on the verge of tears, although Zulema was talking matter of factly. Hideing her real feelings like she had done for all her life.

  
"No." The older woman contemplated her next words throughoutly before continueing.

  
"you´re flooded with *A feeling love?* she wanted to say. "Languorous sleep." she said instead.

"The one you often felt as a kid. After you´d been on adventures all day long. And when you came home you went to have a bath and in afterwards got dressed into a fresh pijama and you were so ready to lie down in your freshly made bed but you had to eat first. And when you finally could sleep you felt relief and slept away.“ A pause.

"You feel safe and meet it ardently." Zule finished a bit ahamed. Because truth be toldshe had been ready to slip away back then. She would have been okay with it. She had felt truely happy and at peace for the first time in her life that day.

She had described it like that though never having experianced anything like that as a child herself. But Maca did and so she told her. She didn´t know, Zule thought she wouldn´t find out.  
But Maca knew that she hasn´t had a happy childhood. That it consistet only of hurt and suffering she had heart it in her dreams. Zule talked a lot in them, mostly in arabic and even though maca couldn´t understand she heard the sound of how her voice sounded. It seemed to be either anger or sorrow but never happiness. Their eyes met again and Macas eventually spilled over. She has not suffered. She would have went in peace. Zule wiped away the blonds tears.

  
"Stop. It´s fine" Zule kissed her.  
"It´s over. In the past. Besides you were up to something anyways." She smirked trying to lighten the mood. And when Maca wouldn´t change her attitude Zulema told her.

"Shit Maca your dirty talk is capable of development. You´re a cock block."

  
That was it. A snotty laugh escaped the blond. Who then started to slowly lick up Zules throat. Having pushed the sad talk aside for now.

"I was up to something." she stated and sucked on her skin.

"But You stopped me." Maca found her pulse point.

"And then you wouldn´t shut up talking." She fired back.

"Then mak.." Maca had bitten down hard on the older womans pulse point and was now soothing it with her tongue. For a second she leaned back, blowing some air over the marked wet skin, and the ice cold sensation caused shivers all over Zules body. Who, stumbleing over her words, let out a surprisingly loud groan.

The younger womans hand started roaming around the body that lay beneath her. And when her hands reached her breats again she didn’t try to get rid of the fabric covering them. Instead she let her hand slide under it and enclosed on a round bust. The nipple already stiff was scrapeing her palm. When the blond squeezed it Zule couldn’t help another deep moan to escape her mouth. Her body acted against her own will. Thus one hand curled itself into the white sheet and the other wrapped itsself around Macas back. Pulling herself up at the same time the blonds hand disappeared in between her legs.

The move, tightly interviened as they were caused the two digits to entered Zulema. They sunk in with all their length. Priseing out yet another pleased moan. Strong hips set a slow rhythm. They work with in synch meeting the other half way. Their lips found each other again and the moans they let escape were swallowed like the sweet honey they talked.

All of a sudden things got faster, Zule pushed her own legs together around a surprised Maca. Trapping her hand between her folds. Maca squirmed above her wanting to get out, very well having an idea of what the raven haired was up to. In an vain attempt to free herself, a firm hand grabbed the older womans legs. Clawed itself into the pale skin but being on her knees and so close to the other woman did no good to her so Zule spun them around with ease.

“Why do you always need to be in charge?“ Maca pouted into a “I‘m sorry.“ kiss from Zule.

Straddled below the older woman. Who just smirked at her as she pulled back and set the hand, still working inbetween her legs, free. With lust filled and barely green eyes she crawled up the blonds body. Macas eyes grew big as golfballs at the realisation of what would happen next.

“Oh...“ She was fine with that.

The raven haired guided her body up the blonds until her center hovered above Macas face. Face to face with her meal, Maca encountered a damp stain. She looked up.

“Off” she repeated Zules words with not as much sofness as the raven haired had done.

As Maca had before her, Zule raised her hips in order to enable maca to pull her panties of and throw them away. Now, Maca lay underneath Zules worked up vagina. Seeing how ready she was for her. And she was for her. And still inside herself she was proud of her effect on the older woman who so often seemed to be cold. Not with her though. Zulema was hovering above Macarenas mouth. Awaiting an ok of some sort from the woman below her. But she didn’t even came to ask the question as Maca had already grabbed her hip and pushed her down on to her mouth.

With an open mouthed kiss on her heat she licked up the slit all the way from the back to the front. Her tongue sliding inbetween her folds. She sucked and flattened her tongue against the it. Zule couldn‘t restrain her moans any longer and her breath hitched with every perfect planned lick of the blond. She worked so good. And eventually Zule started to ride her face slowly. Macas hand let go of the older womans hips and found her ass. She let her hands glide over its perfectly round cheeks and once they reached the righ place she pushed Zule even deeper into her face.

She found the clit and sucked on it hard, while her tongue flicked it and then she stopped. She wanted to be in charge for once yet... Zule kept humping Macas face although her tongue had gone still. She simply let her own hand slide down her frame to meet her own heat. Her middle finger found the slick perl and started doing finger eights. The other hand found her covered breast. Moaning consistently, humping the face of the younger woman. So deep in the moment that the loss of movement didn’t bother her.

She sneaking her other hand under her bra and pinching her own nipple. Twirling it. Her head was leaning back. She was close. Maca let her eyes look up for a second and the view was compensation enough. She had driven her so far, that she was pleasing herself. She would have the orgasm of her life... Fine Maca thought and returned to her work.

Strong experianced tongue glided in an out for some time before Maca ripped Zules wrist away from her clit. Her mouth takeing its place. Teeth scraped the nerve bundle with a grin. Zule twitched above her.

Then she placed another wet kiss on there and leaned her head back as far as possible which was not a lot. And breathlessly blew cold air on the wettness. At that Zule spread her legs further apart for Maca. Who let one of her hands slipped through the gap. Her middle fingers entered Zulema. Who in return let out a low groan.

“Don´t stop.“ She breathed.

It would only take her a few more thrusts and licks on the other ones clit now and she would combust. Macas hand worked fast in and out in come hither motions, twisting from time to time and causing her juices to spill out. And Maca drank them avidly. Just like honey it dripped down on her face and she keenly swallowed all she could. Humming in approval of the taste of the woman above her. She tasted so fine.

  
Just like that Zule came undone. Rutting out her orgasm on the blonds face and fingers. Her pleasure like waves of honey washing over and out of her into Macas mouth. She ate up. while Zule slowly came down from herr high.

Having come down from the energy that had washed trough her Zule flopped down to the side next to Maca. Both where struggleing for breath. Eventually, the blond rolled on to her side and then leaned over Zule. Red lips slightly touching pink ones and then Zule bit the blonds lower lip. Sucked it in and let go repeated it.

Now too, humming pleased by her own tast on the blonds lips. The kiss grew hungryer but they needed air so they parted.

A heavy blond haired head flopped onto Zules chest. Closely listening to the wardrum beat of Zules rapid beating heart.

The older womans hands absently started to play with blond locks and more to herself she thought out loud, arely audible for the other to understand,

“I don‘t deserve you.“

And firm arms wrapped around the slim frame resting on her.

"No, but neither do I." the blond responded underneath her breath.

And just like that they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the next chapter will take a while but no more than a week. There are a few Birthdays and other stuff comming up so sorry in advance...  
> Also would you like a song for each chapter? 😂


	15. First times part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wrote myself into a hole with that last chapter jfjhjjjjjldsldgl but here you go:)
> 
> might have found a solution haha a bit shorter but prepare for the next one . Little hint👷🏻♀️🔨⛓
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I love to read all the feedback:)

For the first time in forever, Macarena did not wake up to some cold sheets next to her. In fact she was greeted with Zulemas arm wrapped around her waist. Keeping her her glued to the warm bare skin behind her. Even when the blond tried to wiggle herself loose, as she had to pee, the arm only hugged her tighter.

"Nooo." a sleepy voice behind her complained mumbleing into her neck.

"Let me go or I´ll pee all over the place." She wiggled harder now, accidently rubbing Zules private parts.

"Wouldn´t be the first time you drench me in your body fluids."

"Ugh! You´re disgusting and..." Zulema was now fully awake, grabbing her even tighter. Locking Maca´s legs betwen her own, in order to keep her still. And the tighter she held her the more Macarena struggled. Inevitably intensifying their contact.

"You love it. Besides if you don´t stop grinding into me like that I can´t help myself getting all randy wanting to punish you." repositioning herself behind Maca she scooted up a little higher, so that she now was able to reach the blonds ear. Where she then breathed a hushed "Slut." into the younger womans ear. The older woman had to wait no more than a blink of an eye to witness the immediate effect had on her . It came in the form of some well earned shivers that now enrobed Macarena´s naked skin.

"You can try all you want Rubia. But you can´t deceive your own body" Zule echoed the blonds words once more before she let her go eventually. Fast, Macarena climbed out of the bed and ran into the bathroom not bothering about the open door. After last night they had definitely past that barrier. And as she ran over to the bathroom, Zulema let her head fall to the side to get a better view. Eating her blond up. Starting at the bottom of her calves, green eyes went up to a perfectly shaped butt, over a slim waist and finally they reached her a strong back. Flareing red marks covering the blonds back. And when her gaze wandered even further up she discovered those delicious purpleish love bites all over and on her neck.

Memories of last night made their way back infront of her inner eyes. Forcing a smirk on the raven haireds face. Her own hand touched her neck and was,too, greeted with a slight stinging pain. The annoying blond had left her marks and bruises on the older womans skin aswell. Fitting as the older woman thought this commune would be a pain in the ass. Maca sensed the stares and walked with an intentional sway of her hips, presenting all she had to give. And just before disappearing into the bathroom, her head fell back over her shoulder and her own eyes roamedd over the naked older woman before giving her a dirty with intention filled white teethed smile and a wink. Zule got the clue. Waited for the blond to finish her deed and when she heard the water from the bansin she jumped out of the bed to chased after her blond.

Zule got there in time to catch her blond, who was about to finish drying her hands. Maca had seen Zulema approaching, in the mirror, yet the harsh hand that had grabbed her by the neck and shoved her lightly into the basins counter came as a bit of a surprise.

"You just can´t get enough of me can you?" a raspy voice breathed into the blonds ear, then biteing its lobe.

"Seems like you can´t either." the younger woman snickered.

"Careful there sweety, I might have turned a bit soft yesterday, but you should now bette, I am more or less bipolar in that appartment no?" She spread the blonds legs appart at Maca´s ankles with her own. Causing the other woman to get smaller and eventually enableing her to bend the blond over the basins counter. Head pressed onto the marblecounter and her ass, fully exposed, for the world to see. "Ooooh!" Maca let out a taken aback moan. It turned her on so ridiculously much when Zule got like that. All commanding and threatening. Something the raven haired was quite aware of.

"Never forget whose in control here"

"Treason" it came out of the blond without hesitation, she was ready, already knowing what was in store for her, and so absuredly willing to take it all.

"One: 10 hits. Two: You count. Three: Don´t cum before that And Four: If you do you´ll be punished. Do you understand?!" Zule was short of words and secretly wished for Maca to break before the tenth hit could reach her immaculate ass. But if she would be able to withstand her urges, the raven haired would simply punish her later tonight. Still holding her captive against the counter the older woman stepped back a bit to get a better angle. Then without any sympathy Macas ass was slaugtered. The first slap hit Macas right ass cheek. So hard, that the sharp sound of skin hitting skin mixed with the delicous sting it caused turned Maca on so much, she couldn´t help herself but sprawl her body by that touch.

"Ooone!" her voice had dropped an octave, and a deep pleased moan escaped her while she was clingeing to the marble counter, feeling the warmth of her arousal gathering between her folds. Already, dangerously close to being spilled. The second one with the same intesity smacked down on the left side.

"TWO!"

Followed by a harder one in the middle. "Three." She could feel her juices flowing down her thighs now. Being so close to the edge already, she wouldn´t be able to take the ten, and Zule was very aware of that fact too. With an satisfied look she bend down over the blonds back, rubbing her bare wet center over the blonds ass, spreading it’s wetness all over her butt. Suddenly, Zulema grabbed the blond by the hair, pulling her head back with a harsh jolt. Naturally, her back arched, pressing herself closer against Zulemas front. Her ass grinding ever so slightly againts Zulemas pussy. And Zulemas let out an unintentional groan herself. Annnoyed she jerked a bit harder on the blonds hair who lost contact with the counter, Zulemas breasts were now pressed against the blonds back. And having her still like that she whispered into Maca’s ear.

"If I were you Rubia I´d don´t play tricks on me." Mouth agape in a silent moan the blond grinned. Times where she was really scared by the raven haired elf from hell were long over. This was just merriment. "Take 6 without coming and I´ll reward you tonight." Her tongue teasing the lobe, tickling out a few more hitching breaths.

"Mmmmh mmh" Maca just hummed, her brain unable to form any words. She needed her inside now yet the other one was strictly following her plan! Finally continueing, by smacked her right ass cheek again softer, though, as she could hardly reach it properly, giving her position...Being bend over the woman below her like that.

"Speak up you needy whore. What do you want"

"Fo our." Maca countinued counting, concentrateing hard to control her body.

"I asked you a question!"

When the blond finally found her words she answered short of breath. "Six. Please Six."

"Six what?" Zule spread her own legs in order so slip a hand inbetween their legs. It dawned Maca what was coming next and when Zules hand began collecting her juice by rideing up her tighs in an horrendous slow pace. She couldn’t hold back. And started rolling her hip just a little, to get some much needed fricton. Too much as Zule felt the slight movement. Thus, when she finally came to the embarassing big a pool of wetness between the blonds legs, she cupped Macarenas pussy roughly. Feeling the dripping cunt soaking through her hand.

"Oh are you always this dripping wet? Always ready for a quick number like the slut you are? Macacista" Zule was laughing at her. "What a pathetic little whore you are. Bet you would come immediately if I let my tips..." Her hand slipped, the middle finger entering the blond with it´s full length from behind. "..falter like this." The blond beneath her squirmed. And moaned her name loadly. Her body tensing while her legs were shakeing fighting to keep her up. Slick needy walls were clenching around Zule. But still, somehow Maca managed to hold back. Not tipping over the edge.

Much to Zulemas dissapointment. Who pulled out completely. Stepped back again and her next smack was filled with all her anger and disapointment. Her hand crashing down even harder then the previous ones, the wet hands hightening the intensity of the hit. That tinted Macas once white ass in a dark crimson red. Yet, again the blond didn´t come. She whined in a mixture of pleasure and pain, the stinging sensation driving her insane. As each slap caused more and more fluid to flow down her thighs.

"Fiiiive." She wanted to collaps on to the counter becasue keeping herself up had become a shore she could no longer achieve. But the stronger woman behind her kept her up, by her hair. It was almost too much for the blond who thought about stopping everything right there and then, but being her stubborn self she stayed strong. The last slap was the hardest one. On to the right cheek. Maca sprawled harder than before with the touch, successfully swallowed down the moan by biteing hard into her lip, so hard in fact that it draw blood. The taste, of blood distracting her for a while until Zule gotindignant. Maca waited for a long time in order to regain he ability to speak too long appareantly for the other woman.

"Count!" The raven haired demanded but the blond couldn´t. She was so concentraded not to go over the edge that she just could not.

"COunt!" blond her was set free, only for a second though. Zule had changed her grip on the blond and smashed her face back into the counter.

"Count! Or..."

The stressed breathless voice of the blond responded finally. An headache already forming itself due to the force with which Zule had shoved her head down onto the marble surface. "Six. Six. Six." 

"Good." She smirked. Then let go of the blond entirely. "Don´t dare touching yourself." She looked up and down the pathetic blond in front of her. Laying defeated over the marble counter, out of breath and so worked up. That was it for Zule, she was so horny. She would have to control herself too. But tonight....She had big plans for tonight.

"Go shower. You look like shit." The blond nodded powerless.


	16. First Times Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long one:)
> 
> Ikea, annoying kids, some minor plot, domestic life, bondage...😂 It‘s a roller coaster  
> Don‘t come at me for the spanish, Just starting to learn it lol

The day went by rather uneventful. After Maca had bestired herself to take a shower she went to grab some breakfast. Zule had been nice enough to prepare breakfast for the both of them so the blond had the priviledge to eat some pancakes with blueberries. Though the coffee, that was waiting for her on the counter, was left untouched. This morning had been adrenaline enough to wake her up.

As Zulema walked by Maca, on her way out to the bathroom to shower herself, she had given her a nod as if to ask if she was alright. Maca was fine. Thus she answered her with a naughty smile. Enough for Zulema to move on with her day.

She jumped into the shower and then dressed herself in her usual outfit. Some black cargo pant, military plateau boots and a see through black and blue longsleeve. Without saying anything else the raven haired walked past Macarena once more. Grabbing her, keys on her way out, from the sidetable near the frontdoor and disappeared through the milky glass door into the sttill young day. Not to be seen until the late afternoon.

Around 11 am the Zulema arrived at her destination.

She had taken their car and drove over into the city to the nearest hardware store. Which was an hour away from home.

Living far away from anything had it’s perks. But grocery shopping and similiar chores were definately not one of them.

The older woman wandered through the aisles for a bit before she came to the asisle that held awoke her interest. In front of her were metal hooks in all sizes. She looked for an especially big one, that would be strong enough to withstand the weight of a medium sized person. Her face lit up when she found exacly what she had in mind. Then grabbed a fitting metal ring and went to the check-out.

“Oh makeing the kids happy with one of those hanging seats?“ The cashier, a young boy in his teens, asked. Zulema grinned whimsically for one because it seemed absured that the guy thought she had children but more so over her original plan.

“Somewhat like that. But you wouldn‘t understand.“ She responded giving him a wink, paid and left him behind lost in thoughts. Tonight would be over the top.

Meanwhile Maca had noticed that Zule had taken their car. Kinda annoyed as she had nowhere to go now. But eventually she just texted her reminding her other half to think about the mirror they had wanted to buy for so long now. And that she shouldn´t to forget to buy some stuff they had ran out of.

Then made herself comfortable on the sofa to read a book.

Back in the car Zules phone beeped. Five new messages. The first three were from an annoyed Maca. Insulting her because she had taken the car and what not. The others were a shopping lists.

“Behave pincess. XO“ Was all she answered. Only to annoy the blond a tat more. Although, the older woman could send her to the moon right now, Ikea was her personal hell.

The second Zulema set foot into the huge store her mood dropped. Between those little kids and familys she started to gag. They all play happy little word but the world is big and ugly and will ruin even the nicest of them, she thought.

At one point, she had been carring that mirror through those running meters, when one of those unsupervised shits ran into her. Head first the boy crashed into the mirror and bounced back. Falling backwards he started to cry.

Visibly annoyed Zule huffed,setting the mirror aside, to get a hold of that whineing child. She grabbed him by the back of his jacked and pulled the boy up like that. Replaceing him down on to his feet.

The stranger kneeled down on one knee in front of the boy. “Young man you alright.“ She held him by his shoulders to comfort him. But to to avail. The little boy only looked at her scared with big crocodile tears falling over his cheeks. Zule didn’t want to get in any troubled and dearly hoped his stupid parents would rescue her some time soon.

“It‘s fine. You won‘t die from running into me. Man up kid.“ Produceing what was suppossed to be a heartwarming smile. Yet, the boy looked at her even more distraught. “Die? I don‘t want to die!“ and cried even louder. Of course his midget raisin brain would only pick up that one word. Before she had any change to get him to calm down the mother came running over to her son. Giving woman at her boys side a deathly glare.

Zule just pointed to the mirror behind the two of them, where an obviously dirty smeared kids face was imprint on. The mom understood but was still unhappy with her.

“Mom mom the lady said I will die.“ scooped him up and walked away.

“You won‘t honey. Just don‘t talk to strangers ok.“ and the boy, looking back over his mothers shoulder, sticked out his tongue.

“Shithead.“ The raven haired woman muttered under her breath. Gaining yet another evil glare from a random mother walking by. Rolling her eyes she swor herself to never set foot in this store ever again. Fed up with the whole situation she picked the mirror up again and slalomed through the labyrinth of stinky little kids and their hypocrite parents. Eventually coming to the register to buy that godforsaken mirror. Payed and went to the nearest grocery store to buy the stuff Maca had ordered her to.

Around 4pm Zulema arrived back home. Maca had been reading in the living room. Startled by the rattle of the keys she jerked up. Zule came in asking her to help bring the bought stuff inside. And so Maca did. When she put the Mirror down against the wall chukled amuest.

“Your trip to Ikea must have been eventful no?“ Zule ignored her. And wanted to pick up the mirror inorder to mount it to the wall. Maca looked at her with a look of reproach. Holding her back with one hand on her chest and the other pointing at the obvious kids face starring back at them.

“You smack children now?...With mirrors?.“

Zule looked at the mirror. Then at the blond. Dirty creatures. She signed.

“Yea low blows against tiny walking miniorities. I knnow. But that shit head ran into me. I didn‘t do anything.“

“No need to get offended.“

“I‘m not.“ Maca grinned. She totally was.

“You sure?“ The blond asked playful. Gaining another mean gaze.

Suddenly, Zule grabbed the younger womans hand pulled her close and gave her a fast annoyed but open mouthed kiss on her lips. She just couldn‘t resist the blond even if she wanted to. Some things seemed to have changed after all.

Then she pushed her aside and picked the mirror up. Made her way to the bedroom. Maca couldn´t stop laughing. All the while Zulema was carrying the mirror that little kids scrunched face starred at her.

Without another word the raven haired locked herself into their bedrom and got to work. Cleaned the mirror, installed it on the wall opposide their bed, mounted the hook to the ceiling above their bed and secured the second metal ring on the hook as well.

She admired her work for a second. But came to the conclusion that it would be best if she tested her creation first. Hence, Zule walked over to the bathroom. And opened the drawer where they store all sorts of toys. Some ropes would do.

Maca on the other side of the door was confust. What the fuck was she planning and why did it take her so long.

Thus it was that the second Zule left the bedroom Macarena ran inside searching for what had been changed. A bit too eager it seemed to the older woman. Yet, the blond found nothing out of the ordinary besides the mirror mounted on the opposite side of their bed, which they had planned on buying anyways. The younger woman remained clueless.

Over the curse of the day the two woman threw each other side eyes. Avoiding the inevitable as long as they possibly could.

Time passed by them and when the clock hit 6pm and night had already fallen, the two decided to eat dinner. Tension was riseing but they stayed strong. Before anything else could happen they cleared the table and went their sepparate ways again. Maca outside on a walk thinking about god knows what while Zulema stayed inside tacking her head over who exactly the mole was, that had almost got them killed, and how she could execute him.

Eventually both became tired of running and settled down infront of the tv. wrapped around each other in the living room. Skipping through the channels watching nothing in particular. For the time being that was contact enough. Neither one was in the mood for any sick games. That was until Maca got bored. And Zulema suddenly felt Maca squirming out of her embrace.

“Que haces puta?“ Zule asked annoyed. She had found it pleasant to be domestic for the time being. The blond responded already on the way to the bathroom. “Theres nothing to watch. I‘ll go get ready for bed.“

“vale.“ Zulema turned the tv off and joined her blond.

While Maca got ready. Zule prepared herself. Put the ropes that were hidden in her bedside table into her pants. As well as the handcuffs. Maca had gotten dressed in some lingery and that naughty short kimono. Zule had promised her a reward after all. And she was not disappointed by what she had gotten in return.

“Macasita.“ Zules eyes roamed the blonds body. Who walked over to her lover. Her hand glideing over her body while the blond circled Zulema like prey. Coming to an halt in front of Zule. Inches from her face.

“You know what I would like to do?“

“Mmh?“ “Touch your face.“ The older woman scoffed.

“Vale. Hazlo.“ Not it was the blond who was speechless. She never thought she‘d be allowed to do it. When the raven haired beauty had her walls up. Maybe they were lower than she thought inicially. But that again she had never dreamed of being the one in charge either and not to many nights ago she had done just that.

“Venga! Toca mi cara. coño.“ Zulema got impatient, starting to doubt her decision.

But finally Maca reached out. Touching her face, so lightly, like she had done back in the hotel. Circleing her frame. Swaying with every change of motion her fingers did on Zulemas face.

It continued it‘s way up and down the bridge of her nose, then up over the outlines of her perfect eyebrows and eventually over those cheekbones down to her lips. All the while Zule had the blond fixated with her pirceing green eyes. The blonds touch was electric. Not burning her like it had back then. It was actually a nice tickleing sensation of energy flowing through her. And when Macas fingertips touched her lips they parted on their own. Ready to take that finger in. Maca snorted pulling her finger back.

“Quite hooked I see.“ And walked them both towards the door. The older woman walked backwards till eventually her back hitting the door.

Smirking Maca spun a baffled Zule around. The blond had liked being in charge and the fighting of whom would top was almost as exiting as getting it done. Thus, it was Maca, surprisingly strong, who held Zule captive against their bedroom door now. Arms bend back on her back. Pressing herself so hard against the other woman, that she was successfully immobilized.

“Equals or nothing remember?!“ Maca spit into her ear.

“You had your fun with me this morning. Do you recall? It´s my turn now!“ Zule laughed, a deep throaty laugh, her chin was resting against the door. She was looking up shakeing her head.

“Toca mi cara, aún vez más, y TÚ pierdes la mano. PUTA!“ She twitched beaneath the blond. Trying to get away...This puta Rubia thinking she can always get her will. Pathetic. That one time was pure luck on the blonds side. Although, Zule could not say that rough Maca was something she did not enjoy.

Their partnership was a back and forth of power play. A question of who could go the furtherst. And Zule wanted to win. Hence a black haired head roared back. Head butting into the blonds face behind her. Who let go of the raven haired’s arms immediately. Grabbed Maca by her hands, that had shooted up to feel the damage to her nose, and turned them back on to her own back. However, before pushing her against the door as well. The metallic sound of handcuffs locking around wrists expanded through the room. Maca gasped.

“So you‘re a cop now?“ She was getting turned on by that idea.

Ignoring her Zule pushed her against the door. “Wrong you are MINE!“ she pressed out between clenched teeth. “I made you. Never forget that!“

Then the older woman took her by her cuffed hands and shoved the blond face first onto their bed. Maca tried to get wobble away. But Zule had been faster and placed her knee into he other woman´s lower back. Pressing her into the matress painfully. The blond started kicking around to free her self. Impossible with the weight of Zulema on her back. Macarena, laying there like that was more or less defenseless. At last she tried to turn at least her head around to see what Zule was up to. But she could see nothing.

If she had been able to look she would have seen Zulema reaching down into her cargo pants. Pulling out a long blue rope.

“Maca I really had something else in mind for tonight. But you acting like a brat leaves me no other choice. Like Zule had before her, all those nights ago, the woman beneath her tugged angryly at her restrains.

“I hate you.“ she blat out frustrated. As the older woman pressed her knee a bit deeper into Maca´s lower back. In order to keep her completely still. Once the blond had relaxed a bit. Zulema got a hold of one of Maca´s legs, bend it so her ankles could be bound to her thighst, and tied herr up in a very loose frog tie. Loose because Maca was still kicking around.

Besides that Zulema got distracted by Macas kimono. Which had rode up in the process. Revealing not only the faint blue and purple bruised, remains from their adventures morning, but also the pathetic excuse of panties she wore.

But she wasn‘t useing the safe word either and judeging by the damp cloth of fabric she seemd to enjoy it too. So Zule continued. “You make it so easy. You are so willing." And got a hold of the other leg, repeating the procedure.

"It makes you my whore." She spread the blonds legs apart and leaned in between them, pulling her upper body up from the matress by her cuffed hands. "And I can please you as I wish.“ The blond’s back arched. Seconds before Maca moaned silently. Being pressed against Zule like that shot her into another dimension. She bit her lower lip deliciously. Growing more aroused by each passing second.

“I‘ll open your cuffs." The raven haired murmured into the blons ear. " But don‘t you dare pulling a trick on me. Don‘t make it worse for yourself.“ And so Zule opened Macarena´s cuffs. Who to her surprise kept still. Then she pushed her further onto the bed. Turning her 90 degrees to the left so that the blond was now faceing the mirror. Finally able to see exacly what Zule was doing.

Abrasively, she grabbed Maca´s right wrist first, pulled another rope out from her pants and bound them to the long side of the metal frame. On the same height as her thighs were. Then took her left one and repeated it.

“Rubia.“ Zule breathed out at the view in front of her. Finding deep honey colored eyes in the mirror. Her legs folded up and spread wide for zule and her hands next to them. She could have come then and there. But this was Maca´s time and so she got to work. Went up and over to the bathroom. Under the basin she rummaged around for their dildo. The special one. It was one of those that can ejaculate. On her shopping spree she might have stopped at another shop where she had bought some special waterbased and edible cherry flavored lube.

Maca shivered as a still fully clothed Zulema returned with the member in hand. Even more when Zule positioned herself with the strap behind the blond. Maca could hardly wait to get fucked from behind. And when Zulema spread Maca´s legs as far apart as possible and then slipped the drenched fabric away. Maca had to gladly show her partner how desperate she‘d been the whole day. Glistening with sticky honey.

They found eye contact again. Macarena looking at Zulemawith big honey eyes, full of expectations, biteing on her lower lip, in preperation for the other woman to enter her.

But Zule bended forward over Maca slowly. Teasing her at first. Slideing inbetween her folds yet never entering her cunt.The blond complained. Her hands curling into fists, due to not having anything to grab on to.

And then the older woman bend further forward. Finally entering the blond. Just as slow as the dildo entered Macarena, stretching her tight pussy. One hand of hers found the fragile skin on Macas throat.

She gasped in pain, tugging harder at her restrains, not being used to such a thick dick. Zules fingers, almost as slowly as Maca stretched around her cock, curled her fingers around her throat. Maca cryed out in pleasure, her heart beating faster, with every inch her cunt took. She could barely wait to feel completely filled by the other.

“Relax“ she whispered

“I won’t hurt you.“

“You are mine.“

And she kept on bending forward terribly slow.

“And I can do as I please.“

The grip around her troat getting a little tighter with every word.

“Don‘t.

Ever.

Doubt.

That.

Do.

You.

Understand?!“

By now Zule lay flat on Maca´s back. Her strap inside Macas cunt with it‘s whole length and thickness. And Maca whined. Only audible as mumbleing due to the lack of air flowing trough her lungs.

“Fuck you‘re so big.“ she tried to say but it was too, not to make out. Her adamsapple almost being crushed under Zulemas fingers. Zule was bigger than she had anticipated. And her walls contracted around the plastic dick. Takeing it in impossibly deeper.

Zulema complied, allowed her to breath again. "Careful what you wish for." she leaned back. Pulling out of her only to grab Maca properly by the waist.

Repositioning the blond. Who was now kneeling in front of her. Ass up in the air.

The tip glided over Macas hole. Teasing it a bit. And the blond was afraid she would enter her ass but in the last moment Zule rammed inside the blond forcefully. Her whole rod being taken by Macas cunt with a lust filled hitched scream.

“you’re still so tight.“ She breathed out feeling the resistance of Maca’s sex while her front was slappinng on Macas bruised ass in the process. The sensation made the blonds eyes flutter shut. Moaning with every thrust.

“Mirame!“ Zule fucked the woman below her harder. Touching her cervix so deep she went in no where else to go. But the blond wouldn’t open her eyes.

“MIRAME! COÑO!"

One hand let go of Macarena´s waist to grab blond locks. Roughly pulling her up by the hair. Forcing her to look at the raiven haired. The pain shooting trough the blonds scalp let her eyes shoot open. Angry honey eyes searching for furious aroused green ones.

Satisfied she started jamming in and out of Maca with a new faster rhysm. Maca gasped watching herself being fucked from behind in the mirror and. She needed anything to hold on to but the restrains had her helpless. She was getting close and the view. The view. "Fuck!" had her lay there and take it all with the little dignity she had left.

Slowly but surely Macas arousal started leaking out of her pussy. Enableing Zule to glide in and out with more ease.

Maca decided the faster this is over the faster she´ll be set free. And so she plead. “Faster. Faster ram it inside.“ she breathed close to the edge. Directing her was the only possibility in her position.

  
She would have done it herself. Would have wrapped around her legs and rythm but bound up like that she had to lay there and be happy with what she was given. And zulema was perfidious. Her rythym got slower. Eventually she didn´t go in all the way. She wanted to hear the blond. "Fuck me, deeper." they observed the other in the mirror and Maca was sweating breathing out through her open mouth. Zule didn´t stop fucking her, just changed her rythym into an unsatisfying monotonus in and out.

"You are mine!"

"Yours."

The blond felt her juices rippleing down onto the sheets below them.

"Yours" only a whisper this time.

The older was content with that response and started getting faster again. Eventually loosening the grip on Macarena´s hair. But this time the bond did not close her eyes. She fought to keep them open. And gazed at Zulema through the mirror. Mouth open in consistently louder growing moans. She was almost there.

“Don‘t stop, don‘t stop... hardaaaah.” The blond inhaled sharply. Zulema had grabbed around the blond. Pinching her clit. Causing her to drive over the edge. She came hard and as she came the other woman came inside Maca too. Squirting her cum up into the blond. Taken by surprise the blond moaned louder and louderripping at the restrains. There was so much cum it leaked out of her pussy makeing an even bigger mess, that her own juices had already done.

Zule kept in rimming her from behind. Not stopping thrusting in emphasising ever word that followed. 

"You

belong

to

me."

The sensation of being filled up with her cum and the fluid being fucked so deep inside her, was enough to drive her into her second orgasm of the night. Not to speak of Zulemas mastery.

After Maca had ridden down from her high. Zule pulled out of the woman below her. Freed the blonds arms and spun maca around.

Her legs were still tight up. Hence the older woman had it easy.

She leaned forward and without warning, licked up the cherry cum dripping out of Maca. Who was so sensitive she couldn‘t handle it anymore. Involuntarily her legs closed.

„Treason, treason.“ she let out out of breath. Zule complied moved away from the blond and freed her of those last restrains around her legs.

“Told you to behave dumb ass.” she kissed a perfectly satisfied but exhausted Maca. Holding the blond´s waist with one hand her tongue licking over the other ones chin, before entering her mouth. Their tongues danced for a time.

“Mmmmh cherry.” Maca snickered into the kiss.

Her own hand shooting up and cuffing Zulema.

“NO!“

"Mine." She sang with her bright dimpled smile.

Before she gabbed one of the abadoned ropes from the bed. Fiddled it through the chains of the headcuffs and flung it through the circle dangling above their heads. Winking she pulled on the rope. Zulema had to stand up and was stretched standing on their bed. Fully clothed, hands above her head. Zulema´s eyes were glistening dangerously, albeit she kept quite. There was no point in that. She had to either wait. Or get a sudden inspiration for an escape plan. 

“Equals or nothing.“

“Chupar me culo.“ Maca raised her eyebrows unimpressed. Circleing Zule like she was her prey. Letting a hand glide around her torso for the second time.

“Careful what you wish for honey mmmh.“ her hands dropped down onto her ass and cupped it firmly.

She wouldn‘t do anything. Just let her stay there for a while. It would be much more humiliating for her that way.

"Until later." She said and so the blond disappeared through their bedroom door into the night.


	17. Be nice and I’ll tell you a secret Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maca is in a very playful mood.  
> There is some minor minor minor plot but not really.  
> And an perilous animal at the end😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but there is currently a lot going on.

Dangling from the ceiling had been the one thing Zulema had thought would be more exciteing. Sure she‘d been bound up a lot. Mostly by guys who tried to torture her, into giving up one or the other secret. And it had always given her a kick. But now, being left alone like a fish on the hinge..., was boring at last. If she would be entirely honest, it was sexually frustrateing. She had been worked up all night long. No need to deny that. In fact the, raven haired, needed to be set free and get off.

It is fun to keep quite when the other one wants you to rage, but neither one of them was doing anything, so she got bored. Nevertheless it took Zulema a good hour of hanging around before she gave in.

“Maca.“ No response.

“Rubia?“ she tried again, louder this time. Ans sure enough her ears catched the sound of footsteps, approaching from the livingroom. Makeing their way over towards the bedroom door.

The door latch was pressed and a blond head popped in, between the doorframe and the door,

“What is it?" A sleepy voice asked. Do you need to pee?“ She laughed whilst holding one hand up, protecting her eyes from the bright light, that was eluminating the room.

“No. But I do have the urge not to loose my hands to a lack of blood circulation. Bind me open."

  
A pair of perfect blond eyebrows raised, and the blonds eyes sparkled amused as she stepped inside. Zulema immediatly stared at the blond, who had found another kimono. It not as kinky as the previous one she´d been wearing, but the red and orange one she wore now, was still enough to give her a good glimpse of Maca´s bare body hideing beneath the thin fabric.

“And what makes you thinK." she let the k pop, leaving her mouth slightly agape as the word had left her mouth and walked closer towards Zulema. "That you are in any position to tell me what to do?“ Coming to an halt almost at the edge of the bed. Yet, keeping a safe distance, in order not to get chocked by her legs or something.

Zule thought for a moment piercing her lips.

“What can I say... In consideration of the fact that I am, quite literaly, good with my hands, as you have let me hear time and time again... I think, and it´s just an assumption, that you wouldn´t want me to lose those abilitys no?“ She wiggled with her fingers provokingly. And winked at her. “A certain blond would seem utterly dissatisfied if she would lose such priviliged hands.“

The raven haired´s attitude always managedd to push her furthrt and so Macarena dared to come a step closer

"You seem to feel them just fine.“ She murmured her voice suddenly an octave deeper.

“Come and find out.“ It was a challange.

“Oh yea? Is that what you want?“

Maca, taken over by new confidence, climbed on to the bed.

"It would doubtlessly solve your little problem..." The younger woman stood steady before Zulema, getting a hold of the rope to loose it a bit, so that the older woman wouldn´t be stretched out completly anymore. Although, her hands remained stuck above her head, it was much more comfortable.

"No?" She asked her partner in crime curious. Zule´s mouth was sealed. Hence the blond, took over with intention to tickle at least a sharp breath out of the other woman. The both of them, now than the rope had much less tension, stood face to face, allowing Macarena to tease her without any problem. She came close to Zulemas ear, whispering inside.

  
"I´d prefer to show you what mine can do instead.“ Her head fell on to her shoulder. And she turned her head to the side so her teeth could scrape the sensative skin on Zulema´s neck lazily, while her fingers disappeared under Zulema´s hoodie, running up and down her spine.

Green eyes had fluttered shut. “Mmmh mhhh“ she hummed at that sensation. Though, obviously the raven haired didn‘t wanna show that she enjoyeed it a bit too much, a vain attempt, as her own body deceived her yet again. Shivers over shivers were covering her skin.

Maca in charge, it seemed, was her guilty pleasure. And the blond could feel the effect she had on her. There was no point in playing Zulema´s game of back and forth. Yet, knowing that it was what her other side needed she played along. Sooner or later she would give in anyway. She always did.

“And what makes you think I´d let you do that?“ Her voice too, had dropped an octave.

“You have..." one hand fell down, sneaking started up the other womans clothed thighs. "No where to go. Or have you?“ Suddenly the blond pushed herself off the warm body before her. To pointed to Zule´s cuffed hands with a mischievous smile

“Besides, a little birdy told me there is...“ Slim fingers had found Zulema´s zipper. She stopped for a moment to see if the raven haired would intervene. But she let her get away with it. And so, with an experianced move, Macarena opened it to slipped her hand inside. Cupping the older woman’s cunt regardless of any consequences. She was met with slick folds.

However the only consequence she had to face was Zulema gasping louder, than she had anticipated to, at that contact. Encouraging her even more. Satisfied with her effect on the other woman the blond slipped her hand out of Zulema´s pant.

“A pool of wetness between ones legs that needs to get taken care of.“ She admired her glistening fingers.

“But she was a bitch so..." A long finger disappeared into Maca´s mouth. Moaning ridiculously, to trigger the other woman, she sucked Zule´s arousal away. And when the blond was done with it she let her finger slide out with a loud pop. Zule had watched her with ever darker growing green eyes.

"She has to sit it out“ she winked and with a fast peck on hot aroused cheeks she left her woman alone again.

“Good luck love.“

Zulema closed her eyes. Partly to gther herself but mostly because the blond was really testing her limits today. This stupid bitch. She inhaleed deeply, being was so worked up was pure torture. And not even able get herself off, the way Maca left her hanging, she crossed her legs just to get some friction at all. But that only made it worse.

No more than five minutes had passed before the raven haired called for the blond again.

“Maca!“ Because if she wouldn‘t fuck rather sooner than later she‘d go mental. “Macarena! you better move your ass over here and finally fuck me over the edge or I...“

"Or you what?“ The door opened, revealing Macarena. She had been waiting on the other side of the door.

“Gonna get me or better yet punish me again? And all that while being trapped by some funky colored rope?“ Again the blond found herself drawn to the bed. She followed that pull and stopped in front of Zulema. Looking into lusty dark eyes.

“Just admit it. You have lost this round“ Zulema huffed. She hasn´t lost anything yet.

  
“If you´re so sure what do you have to loose?" A dare. And Maca came closer much to Zulema´s delight. It was so easy to push her into the right direction. And so, before the blond could do anything else, the older woman had lifted herself up by the rope. Enabling her to wrap her legs around Maca‘s waist. Pulling her close whilst keeping her from falling. Surprised and in order not to fall Maca had wrapped her own arms around Zulema´s thights.

Their lips crashed together.

"I‘ll fuck that dumb self absorbed smile off your face, even when I‘m tied up." It was a promise eaten away by the hungry kiss.

  
"Now get rid of my pants." An order Maca obeyed.

  
“I know you cannot resist me. But you gotta let me go so I can get your pants out of the way.“ The blond´s hands had slid down to Zulemas ass. Grabbing it firmly as she said it.

"Don‘t pull any stunts on me!“ And with a last stolen kiss she let her legs drop. Maca immediatly let the rope down. Now, the raven haired had almost every angle to use only her hands remained cuffed. Also Maca had not closed the zipper of Zulema´s pants thus she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of both her panties as well as her cargo pants and guided them her body. The second the pants hit the bed, Maca had turned around, faceing the other woman with er back in order to get the abndoned clothes out of their way.

Sneaky like a snake Zulema jumped her from behind. Throwing her cuffed hands over the blond´s head in the progress and useing the chains of her cuffs to strangle Maca.

“Always doubt the truth of a criminal." She spit in Macarena´s ear with a libidinous voice. "Never trust an trapped animal.“ But her attack had been somewhat too enthusiatic. She had overestimated Maca‘s abilities. Hence together, they fell over.

"So much for you‘re in charge.“ Maca cackles, landing with her back on top of Zulema.

That sneer gained her a hard tuck on her throat. Zulema lay underneath the blond with a bare lower body. Her head right next to the blond´s. With an bruised ego she ask.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn‘t strangle you right now.“ The blond pretended to think smileing at the ceiling

"Mmh I don´t know. Maybe because you‘re all tied up? My wild guess would be because you need someone to get you off. ´cause boy can I feel your heat seeping through my "pathetic excuse of clothes“ as you would say." she wiggled her ass provokingly on the other woman ´s sex. "Or perhaps because...if you are nice... I‘ll tell you a secret.“

  
“what..." Zule nuzzled her nose into the blonds neck. Smelling her scent as she let it cares it, going up and down slightly.

"...kinda..." The barely there touch tickled Macarena´s bruised skin on her neck. Bringing forth a bright giggle.

"...secret?“

“The one." Maca grabbed behind her to press Zules face deeper into her neck. The raven haired responded by sucking and licking up the crook of her neck.

"That tells you." Coming closer to the answer Zulema build up the intensity. Her teeth scraped the sensative skin just like the blond had done before to her.

"...who rat us out...But then again I don’t mind danger. At that zule ino her an bite down on her neck. It caused the blond´s breath to hitch. But that gasped was suffocated in the blonds throat as zule tugged at the handcuffs, pressing Maca deeper into her front.“

"And why the fuck won‘t you tell me right now?“ The raven raised her hands up. Away from Macarena´s neck. Instead she wrapped her legs around the blond from behind and bucked her hips to turn the both of them around.

Now Maca lay, face first and hands beside her head, below Zulema. During the switch the blue rope had somehow coiled itself around Maca‘s neck. Leaving her once again chokeing.

"I like your thinking face." The blond panted, twiddleing with the robe.  
Zule, who had been straddleing her, decided to kneel into the matress in order to giving the blond air to turn around and free herself from the rope. 

She did just that. Now they where looking at each other. Face to face. And the blonds hands couldn‘t keep themselves from grabbing the older woman by her hips.

"Is that it? Because I think it’s the way I have to figure this sort of stuff out. The way...I have to press you to tell me what I want to hear." Zule said lowering herself onto the blonds lap, her bare and glistening sex only sepperated by the fabric of Maca‘s kimono from the other‘s. The thought alone drove her insane. "That turns you on.", _and me._

"Mmh is that right?"

"Mmmh mhh." Her head nodded, altho her eyes confessed to the blond. "That‘s it."

"Be nice and test me."

"I don‘t do nice."

"Good." The blond´s right hand fell of Zulema´s hip down to her kimono. They were starring again.  
"...because neither do I."

As Maca wanted to get the annoying piece of clothing out of the way, she encountered it to be drenched. Her gaze fell down onto the now dark orange fabric.

"Oh." She raised her gaze.

  
"What?"

"I Just didn‘t think you could get any more wet."

  
Zulema let her cuffed hands meet Maca´s hand, which rested in front of where she needed her the most.

  
"Be nice and l will tell you a secret too."

  
"I don‘t do nice I thought we had that sorted." The blond winked and pushed the raven haired off of her. On her way up she got a hold of the rope. She pulled it harshly, forcing Zulema to stand up again. Leaving her this time only half way dressed.

"The fuck?!"

  
The blond ignored the raven haired´s complaint and walked, over to the right side of the bedroom, towards their closet. Nonchanantly she dropped her kimono to the floor and gave Zule a show. Turned back around on her heels she gladly presented every inch of her body on a silver plate.

"What do you think I should wear?"

"Nothing. Move your ass back over here." In secrete she bit her tongue, that had sounded much more needy than she had intended it too. Shit the blond had her wrapped around the finger and she didn´t bother ass much as she ought to.

"Tz tz tz." The blond clicked with her tongue objurgateing the other woman. Before turning her attention back to the closet contemplating what she should wear for her short excursion. "Don‘t be so indignant." Maca mumbled in thoughts. "Has no one ever taught you that naughty kids get nothing at all?"

She rummaged around until eventually, she found the red lace set she had just bought a few days ago. "This will do no?"

  
Zule stayed quite

"Oh don‘t do that!"

  
"Do what?"

  
"Be all butthurt like a child."

  
"I‘m not." And obviously upset Zulema shot back, way to fast.

  
"Right you‘re sexually deprived I forgot. My bad. SOrrieeeee." She said with a fake puppy eyes.

"Sure is." Zule muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes at the way too confident blond. Who was currently dressing herself. Stepping into her panties, and them only.

  
"But I think before we continue anything..." She said, faceing the other woman again. The blonds arms were resting on her waist while her bare tits were looking at a gawping Zulema. She could not believe how indifferent the blond behavedd today. Appareantly, this little game of theirs went both ways.

"...I have to go and organize some safety messures."

She raised her shoulders "You leave me no choice. Being the way you are... You‘re a ticking time bomb..."

She turned her attention back to the wardrobe. "And close your mouth." the blond continnued. Picking light blue jeans and hopping in them. "You´re drooling." She ende as she settled for an orange tiger print T-shirt and hopped back on the bed, the T-shirt in hand.

"I‘ll be shopping for a while."

Her body got as close as humanly possible. Maca´s stiff nipples pressing into her own chest. The entirety of the blond´s perfect bare breast touching the rapidly raising and falling chest of the older woman. And Zule could feel her arousal pooling down her thights.

"For the meantime I give you a clue. It‘s one of the guys."

"¡Mira qué gracio..." her words were drowned by the blonds tongue, licking over the raven haired‘s bottom lip then entering her mouth. Their tongues werre danceing in a fight.

Maca pulled away. "Told you to close your mouth..." Her thumb came up to wipe away some excess salvia. "You were drooling."

"I‘ll be back don‘t worry." She put on her T-shirt not bothering about a bra, and off she went, vanishing into the black void outside of their bedroom.

It was almost 3 in the morning so wherever her Rubia went must be something shady.

Maca drove through the night, her destination was an associate of them. One of their long time friends, who was provideing them mostly with guns and other bits and pieces. But he was also the one with a fondness of reptiles.

It was around 3:30 am when Macarena reached the guys housing. A gloomy backyard workshop. Outside the city. She steppedd ou of the car and knocked on his door.

"Whoever yoou are you better ave a good fucking reason to wake me up. IT`S 3 IN THE MORNING!" The guy responded through the closed metal garage door.

"I know open up."

"Fuck Maca." The man calmed down. He liked the blond, and it seemed like her constantly moody sidekick wasn´t by her side to day. Even better.

"Open the door." She insisted.

"What do you need?" The garage door opened with an awfully loud squeal. And the blond marched inside as if she owned the place. Looking around she told him.

"I need one of those black snakes you‘ve got. We decided to get a pet."

The guys brows furrowed. He scratched his head in doubt.

"At 3 in the morning?"

"Well yea." She shrugged with her shoulders. "Otherwise I wouldn´t be here would I?!.... We had the sudden urge to get a pet ok. Something that keeps us occupied."

"Then why don‘t you get a dog. And why didn‘t Zulema come with you." The whole situation seemed rather odd to him. Especially, the way Macarena kept dodgeing the subject.

"She is busy at the moment...Thinking about some important stuff. Anyway where are the snakes?" Arms akimbo her eyes returned to the man. She wanted to return quickly. Her look must have been of significant nature. Because the man muttered something and hurried into the back. After another couple minutes he returned with a complete starter set. After some more unnecessary question she had to answer the guy provided her with some basic tips and tricks. Then he went back into the back of his shop and gave the blond the snake. It was a mexican all black king snake, non venomous as she was a constrictor. But looked dangerous and that was all she needed.

He helped her loading everything into her car, so he could mind his own business again. And the blond was fine with that, after all she too, wanted to return home as fast as possible. They had some unfinished busniness to take care of. They may be playing but honestly Macarena wanted to continue just as bad as the tied up woman at home did.

The clcoks truck 4:20 am as the younger woman put the terrarium inside. Although, she left it abandoned for now. Then the blond got the snake out of it´s prison and put it into a box. It was no more than 50 cm long, due to it still being relatively young, and made her way back into the bedroom.

With an jolly "I ´ve got you a present." she entered the room.

  
"Great." The raven haired was fucking impatient. It‘s been hours and she hadn‘t been touched properly.

Maca once again, returned to her lover on the bed. Placeing the box next to Zules feet. Her hands resting above their heads. Even though she wanted to grab the younger woman and finally fuck that pressure away, she kept silent.

Maca wrapped her arms around zules waist. She had missed her. Her hands were following her spine up and down under her hoodie.

"It’s a present from me..." A eager hand slid down inbetween them, immediately finding Zule‘s cunt. "...to you." A single finger slipped between her still wet folds, only teasing her front. The thought about Maca going out had created one exciteing scenario after the other. And everyone of them was better than the previous one. The though was enough to keep her ready. And now, as Maca finally served her and Zulema moan content by the so long anticipated touch of the blond, bucking he rhips into the woman before her, Macarena pullled away.

"No. Not like this! I need you to lay down." _Fine if we will finally fuck then_ the raven haired though, being fed up by Maca. What she said, however, was.

  
"Then cut my bonds. Free me." Blond locks wipped to the left and right as she shoke her head snickering.

"No. No. No. You don´t understand. I need you to lay down. I‘ll loose your restrains. But I won‘t free you. I don‘t trust you."

"Fine. All yours."

And Maca did loose her restrains. Enough for her to lay down. Not enough to give her the freedom to get her hands on the blond in any way.

Zule looked at Maca slowly lowering herself down on to her knees. Never loosing those deep honey colored eyes.

This was more then just a game. And even though it was a mirror image of her younger self being abused by adult men. This time it felt safe. This time it was her own decision.

It reminded her of her origins, sure. But more so it showed her where she belonged. With Maca.

Maca wasn‘t degradeing her. No. She wanted to please her. And Zule was okay with that.

"Equals..." Zulema breathed out, kneeling before the blond godess, her arms above her head, as if she was surrendering.

"...or nothing." Macarena finished, her eyes flashing.

They felt on fire. Lightening up, especially Zulema´s shadows for the blond to see the cracks in her fassade. After tonight they had to talk. But right now they were lost in the inifnite time of their room.

"Don‘t think so much." The blond disrupted the silence .

"I don‘t think anything."

"Then why are you so loud. I can hear your brain working. And it´s giving me a headache. There is no need to hide."

"I don‘t."

"Good."

And Macarena lowered Zulema down by her shoulders. Looseing her restrains a bit further in the process. The ropes though, weren’t loose enough for her to lay down completely flat. The raven haire´s upper body was minimaly raised of the matress. Keeping her from throw her hands over Maca‘s head or something similiar. Not that she would try again, the mood had shifted. 

Then finally, Maca shrugged of her clothes. Abandoning them on the floor. And for the second time, Maca seated herself on top of Zule´s bare and swollen sex, due to her being aroused for hours. One leg was resting on each side, the blond, successfully straddled Zulema. Barely able to control herself Zulema groaned as the blonds hardly covered clits met hers so beautifully. For a moment her lids became heavy. It took her a moment to regain her dignity before she could continue with theit conversation. Her natural dirty smike had reappeared looking at the blond sitting there in her lingery. Topping her. 

With her hands hovering in mid air, she pointed to the box on their right. The cuffs rusteling at her movement.

"So what did you buy me Rubia?"

"Something black." She answered her mysteriously." And whilst her cold hands slid under the other woman´s hoodie again, finding the warm skin of Zulema‘s belly, Macarena realized that her plan wasn’t going to be as effective with Zulema still being half dressed. Thus she looked at her through her lashes with a guilty mien.

"I am really sorry for destroying all your clothes Zule. We‘ll go shopping soon. I promise. But we need to get your clothes out of the way. I need you completly."

"You pay." Was all Zule said. Even though, money was no issue at all. 

Maca went over to the nearest night stand and grabbed a pair of scissores from the drawer. On her way back she got rid of her own panties. Throwing them on the alredy existing pile of clothes.

Back on top of Zulema they moaned in synch at the contact of their wet sexs. Moving as little a possibly Macarena cut through the thick fabric of her hoodie.

The cold metal of the scissors causing the older woman to shiver beneath her.

"A new gun?" was the raven haired‘s wildest guess. What could the blond have possibly bought at 3 in the morning?

Maca had finsished her task so now Zule could rise her upper body to allow Macarena to undress her wholly. The younger woman leaned forward, over the bare front of Zulema, their tits touching, and drew the remains of hthe hoodie away from under under her.

"Almost." She said giving her neck a kiss. "But just as deadly." She kissed her way down over the valley of her breast and then grabbed the box.  
With an evil grin the blond lifted the lid. But due to Zulema lieing down she wasn‘t able to see what it was.

"I call her..."

"Lilith or Nyx? What do you like better?" She asked looking at the still hidden object inside the box she held.

"I don‘t know." The raven haired was confuest, maybe she had bought her a new scorpion. She hasn‘t had one in years.

"Lilith, Adam‘s first wife who does not acknowlege men in any way. Not their superiority, not professionally, not privately, neither socially nor sexually. Or Nyx." Maca grabed the snake like their friend had showm her. Admireing the reptile the same way she only look at Zulema. And the defenseless woman observed her with attentive eyes. This was exciteing.Just like Maca, danger was a massive turn on. "Greek godess of the night. Even Zeus trembled before her." 

With that she set the snake free. And it, awfully slowly, snaked up over Zulemas stomach. Her muscles tensed deliciously under the immediate threat. Although, at first the raven haired had granted the snake to roam around her body. It was only when she glided inbetween the valley of her breasts that the older woman began to fight the invader. She turned left and right, in an attempt to get that thing off of her. But them both being naked, it just caused their clits to rub on each other. They both gasp sharply at that ununexpected friction.

"Given your reaction, I think, we should go by Nyx." Maca continued to grind into Zulema. Their cunts exchangeing their dripping juices, creating sweet sounds. the blon´s eyes fluttered shut, The movement was not fast enough for any incoming orgasm. But enough to work her up even more. Macarena´s head had fallen back as she had lost herself in that moment. She moaned steadily, simply savoring the pleasure flowing through her body, whilst rideing the older woman unhurriedly.

All the while Zulema‘s concentraded all her energy on the danger slideing up her body, towards her face. Green eyes were glued to the ever nearer coming snake. Still trying to throw that thing off of her but Maca‘s weight and her restrained hands made that undertakeing impossible.

  
"Oh and if I were you..." Maca´s hands travelled after the snake. Inevitably, her weight shifted and put more pressure on their sex. Zulema moaned deeply at all the more intense contact. The blond woman had turned her head to the one below her. "...I‘d hold very still." Inquiring green eyes faltered, away from the immediate danger, up to Macarena. Who opened her eyes. "She is deadly." the blond told her under her breath just before she came to an instantaneous halt. The snake was about to strike.


	18. Be nice and I’ll tell you a secret Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s so long I divided it into two parts✌🏼

Zulema had felt Maca’s hips falling still, at the same time as she had felt the snake sneaking around her neck. 

Lust, suddenly turned into terror as green eyes grew in size, processing that revelation. She knew fairly well that Nyx could crush her airways with ease. 

And although Zulema was all there for any kind of fucked up idea, that might cross her path, dieing was certainly not one of them. Not after escapeing death twice in a row anyways. She felt absolutely no desire to try her luck again. Which left her only hoping for the blond’s pardon. If she wouldn’t interviene soon and keep that snake from robbing her of her breath...

But her mind had no reason at all to go towards such a dark place. Maca surely wasn’t going to loose her lover anytime soon either. Not now that things had started to work out between them. 

And so, La Rubia jacked forward with such an intensity, she had to catch herself. The fitful movement forced her to stop herself with one hand on Zulema’s shoulder, while the other reached out for the snake. She managed to grab it‘s head before it could strangle it’s prey.

And it dawned on the startled woman then that Maca hadn’t been kidding when she had said that it was deadly. The only thing the blond had misses out on telling her was that it would be a painfully slow death. 

After a moment she eventually let go of some air she hadn‘t been aware of holding back. “Put it away.“ she breathed.  
“Or you‘ll have no one to fuck with real soon.” her tone was jokeing, the slight nervousness burried underneath it however came through regardless.

“Not as cooky as usualy no?” Maca roiled the older woman breathlessly. Out of shock but mostly because of the sudden stop to her own movements. She kept an eye on the snake that was currently slinging itself around her lower arm. 

Maca’s roiling had been succesfull as it seemed as Zulema forcefully tugged at her restrains above her head, in search for some needed release from her Rubia. 

“My anger issues ain’t gonna fuck themselves away.“ Zulema growled.

But to her frustration Maca had raised her hips from Zulema’s slick lap, to stand up in order to get rid of the snake for now.

When she realized the wretched try to get what the older woman needed, that wonderfull hearty laugh of the blond, which let Zulema‘s stomach turn in the best ways possible resonated through the room. 

Driving her insane. But the desire in those cheeky green eyes drove the blond to let herself fall back on to her “seat” with a loud wet smack. Challenging their united moans to trickle through the black abyss of their lips. She‘d fight her own urges for a little while longer. Just because...

“Put it aside.” Zule demanded, more sternly, from under her. Her voice deep and lusty.

Maca found her lover to be too sure.  
Zulema it seemed, though she had won. When she had everything but. This was a power game and Macarena was in charge for now. This was just the beginning. Hence the raven haired was left gaily ignored for the time being.

“Pues... I should do something about that.“ She ircked a brow. Then slid down a bit stopping for a second “The anger issue part I mean.” before settleing her tongue down just above the raiven haired’s clit. 

The following naughty smile of the blond, was drowned in Zulema‘s heated skin and the sizzling of the snakes tongue, which yearned for her own release.

The raven haired was frustrated. She didn’t get touched where she needed it the most. But more so, being unable to do it herself to the blond or herself.

She became silent through. And silence meant danger. 

Once the blond began to lick up Zulema’s thin frame in one long motion, makeing her promise come true, Zule pursed her lips. Humming then tensing under Macarena’s skilled tongue in pleasure. 

Fair hands followed behind the way the tongue lead. Over her hips, to her navel, nibbleing a bit on hot skin there, then sucking on it, further up over her ribcage, biteing down here and there. Triggering low moans. All the while Maca’s hands kept worshiping the figure below touching everywhere and nowhere in particular. 

Eventually she came in between the valley of Zulemas full breast and began swirling astiff nipple with her tongue while massaging the other with her hands. Pinching it hard before soothing the pain with her mouth. The only noice where their heavy breaths and low moans echoing from the walls.

Then, when the blond had reached Zulema’s neck, she went back to the start. 

Blowing over the wet trail she had just left behind. The cold air painting her body in goosebumps. 

She smiled suspiciously at the them, before crawling up Zulema’s body again.  
Laying down flat on top of the raiven haired. Pressing her chest against Zulema’s and one of her legs between hers, careful not to touch anywhere in particular though. 

Immediately the older woman tried to grind into the leg that was settled in between hers. “Tsss tsss tss.”  
Maca changing her position on top. In order to deny her any chance to get unwanted contact that would lead to her stimulation. Her legs were now resting on each side of zulema’s. 

Maca gave her an sloppy opened mouthed kiss, which was surely returned by an eager Zulema. 

“I love it when you can’t resist.” 

Still grinning into the kiss she reached by black locks to find some fabric of the destroyed hoodie. 

When she came back up to face Zule she held it up.

Green eyes turned black and her pupils dialated and so did macarena´s. Both knowing exactly what her was going on in the other’s mind. 

“Will you be cruel?“ she asked. Her voice suddenly an octave lower, her arousal laying thickly over it.

“What do you think?“ The blond asked playfully in return before leaning forward in order to put the blindfold over Zulema’s eyes. 

It was an easy task. The raiven haired didn’t resist. There was no fight within her for ones.

The second Zulema lost sight her senses hightened. Once again goosebumps began to spread over her skin and she shuddered at this new sensation. Being trapped like a caged animal. Unable to move and blind. 

“You´re whatever I want you to be.“ she muttered cocksure.

“No.“ A statement. They were equals...

Growing impatetint at the lack of reaction the raven haired added.  
“Lick me!“ This time, an order. 

“No!“

It enraged her. Regardless of her position she forcefully tugged at her restrains again. In search for contact she would not receive. But Zulema wouldn’t beg for it either.  
Resulting in the loss of Maca. This time it was definite.

All she could feel was the blond’s weight shifting around her. Then it left her bare body completely, the lack of warmth dipping her body in shivers. Leaving Zulema dripping, restrained, naked and blind. 

Unable to see what the blond was up to zulema once again had to wait for her fate to reveal her destiny. The unknowing made her uncomfortable. She hated to loose control. Wether it be in bed or in life. It was humiliateing for her. Although she must admit, with the blond, it felt different. She didn’t love it, but Maca’s bravery she cherrished. She felt safe right now.

She heared some shuffleing on her left side, and involuntierly her head shot into that direction. 

Maca had been listening, to the slight changes, the increasing heavy breathing, the uneasy rattling of her metall cuffs as she tried to locate the blond and figure out what she was up to...  
“Relax.“ the blond told her. Looking back over her shoulder. Then she saw the goosebumps.  
“Aww you´re cold? Or just horny? Don’t worry honey whichever one it is I’ll be back in a minute.“ 

She could only hear Maca shuffleing through the room. Towards the bathroom. Then rusteling. What was she doing? 

Zulema followed the noise as good as she could. Her body turning from side too side.

And suddenly the monotonous noice was broken. She heard the smacking sound before she felt the Following pleasureable sensation on her clit. Hot air searched for release between her lips, granted by Zulema. Who tensed to keep her arousal, which had shot through her body and into her cheeks at bay.

Maca adored the flustered skin on Zulema’s face. It was new. 

“I though I told you to stay still.“

“And I though you knew that I don’t listen. And even when I do I don’t give a fuck.“ she pressed out through clenched teeth. Clearly annoyed an desperade to finally come.

“Your decision...“ The blond licked her teeth. And had the raven haired encountered that move, she would have gone feral. A clicking sound echoed through the room. One, that was all to familiar to Zule who knew exacly what it was...

With that the blond returned. She climbed up onto the bed again. But what returned was not what she had though it to be at all. It was the cold scaly skin of the snake. Snakeing up from her feet, Up to her calve. Wrapping itself around, but not squeezing.

“Be good,“ There was another touch. On her. Macarena. Her breath tickled the skin on her thighs, and zulema willingly opened them wide. Giving Maca a show of her ready cunt. “All spread out for me huh?” she cooked a brow more for herself, as the other woman was blinded. “So desperate.” 

“Be nice.” She reminded them both. Kissing up her inner thights sucking and biteing their skin. first the right then the left and the snake kept on exploring her body too. “And I’ll eat you out.“ 

She continued and it was a chore to keep still like that, but with the danger crawling up her skin she had to.  
Macarena had finally reached her heat. “Be bad,“ Maca chamged her position. Bucked her hips minimaly so the plastic cock teased Zulema‘s entrance. “and you‘ll be choked to death.“ The blond gave her time to interviene. To stop her from useing the strap on her but Zulema didn‘t complain or made her stop. Maca had not forgotten what the older woman had told her the last time and if she would stop her she would but she didn’t and so she proceeded.

“I know you act as if you´re mad at me right now, but you´re cunt.“ She went back to her starting position as to be able to cup the hole swiftly, Zule’s juice had already damped the outter folds and dripped onto the sheets. And now lubed up Macarena’s palm. She adored her wet hand for a second. “says something else.“ And with a dirty selfsatisfied grin she put one finger inside her mouth sucking it clean throughoutly. Extra loud to let the older woman her how much she enjoyed it and then popped it out with a loud plop.


	19. Be nice and I’ll tell you a secret Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited but u guys have waited long enough.  
> Merry Christmas and maybe Come adore on bended knees will be updated this week as well:)

“Anyways.” She leaned back, sitting down on the older woman‘s lap. Tickling her belly a bit as her hands ran it up and down. 

Slowly she began to resume her steady grinding. Careful not to enter her entirely. “I know something that will cheer you up.“ It was enough though to stimulate her own clit, not enough to come but pleasureable at last. Maca moaned and she bit her tongue hard to keeping herself from speeding up.

“I won’t be able to stay still like this Rubia.“  
She pushed out between heavy breaths. Bucking her hips regardless Macarena’s threat.

The snake was lifted from Zulemas body only to start all over again. Maca had set her down with her head on the hill of her vulva. 

when the odd smoothness of the snake slithered up stimulateing her clit she tensed up. Groaning loudly not to fuck into the feeling. The snake not only in one long swift motion almost send her over the edge. Zulema bucked her hips. And the pressure was perfect. she left behind a trail of her own wetness, wherever it glided. 

And her then Macarena blew cold air over it. Zulema almost came there and then. “Have you been this filthy wet since I left you?” Her mouth found her lubed up heat. First giving it an open mouthed kiss the parting only to blow on it gaining yet another even louder moan from the normally holding back woman. 

She digged right back in pressing her tongue flat against her clit licking once  
twice, thrice over in before she decided to slip it tongue in. Moaninng at the taste flautnt of what she could do to the older woman. Fighting against her urge to move and fuck the blonds face.  
“Untie me.” the blond grabbedd her by the hips to keep her invulentary jerks ever now and then  
Zulemas hovering upper body left enoigh room for her heaad to fall back evposing her skin.  
“I said untie me!“ she s´managed to say in between moans of pure kink  
“Make me“  
and the snake haad found thulema´s throat sneaking up on it, wetting her with her own arousal. She heard the sizzleing sound of the snakes tongue.  
“But you can´t can you?“ she mumbled into her cunt and the vibration it made her feel. She felt blessed. 

And before any warning she slowly maca worked to digits in under her chin. “Do whatever I say! And don’t come before I say so!” But it had been enough and the two eager deep thrusts with her slender fingers drove her over the edge immediatly. 

She came regardless Maca’s threath. “I’ll break you.” The blond roaned angry into the running stream of wettness that flowed down over her fingers and ruined their sheets. She did not stop there. Instead she pulled her fingers out. Repositioned herself as to be able to push the strap inside her sopping cunt. She didn’t, not for a few seconds.

The blond was so close to Maca’s face she couldn’t see her face but she could smell her own scent on those rosy lips. “what kind of gloss are u wereing right now?“ Zulema moaned seduceingly.  
“Cum“ Maca grinned into the following kiss. Without a warning she pounded her fill length in harshly. Sinking her member deep inside the older woman.

Zulema was so slick the member slid in with ease as Maca let herself rest on top of Zulema, fucking her senseless. The momentum had taken the raiven haired by surprise. Her mouth had fallen agape in pleasure at her own taste but more so by being filled and fucked so good. Her noises however had been taken by Maca. 

“Louder. I want to hear you.” She demanded stricktly into her ear then. Sucking hard on her neck after. Leaving her marks on the older woman. 

Smoothly she kept on pounding into her lover and guideing her through the aftershocks of her firat orgasm right into the next. Face to face, slowly grinding into each other. It was passionate. And awfully slow. But definetly enough. And they kissed whenever they didn’t need air. And when Zule wrapped her legs around Macarena. Pulling her deeper to get every inch and more pulling the blond’s hips closer. “I’ve barely started with you and I can already feel you dripping down my cock and comming a second time.” she said. 

And Maca reached between them to worship perfect breasts. And Zulema had to admit, Maca had been right she felt her own hot slick drip down between her legs ruining their sheets. 

She desperately tried to focus on how warm Maca’s touch was and the wet sound of her drenched cunt as it was taking the silicone shaft in over and over again. And there she was. Tied up and blind, takeing all she could get of Maca. For once free of doubts. And just about to be driven over the edge again. “It’s ok.” Maca breathed into another kiss. And it really was. It had been everthing she needed to hear. She let go. And macas free hand sliped behind her neck pressing them closer together.

A first morphed into a second. And Zulema‘s high return in a second wave dipping her body in heat. They had been soft in their moves and reckless with their feelings. Or maybe that wasn’t the thing truth at all. It was confuesing and new and for Zulema it had felt so wrong at first but so right just then she felt free. She came almost in silence. Not because it wasn’t a good orgasm no. She was simply overwhelmed.

Rideing the second wave of her high out breathlessly.

“I pretend to be sorry.” The blond whispered into the room.  
“And I pretend to forgive you.”  
They continued to kiss and each kiss became lighter.  
And the moment was gone sooner than Maca had wanted it to be.

“Now tell me who is it.” Maca ripped the blindfold of annoyed.  
“Oh my good. She shoke her head. ”You are such a cockblock.“  
“If anything a clitblock u don‘t have a wiener! Basic anatomy!“

“It‘s jamie.“ she signed. “The one with the blond locks and baby boy face. He rat us out. And he could be ur son so leave him be just give him a good scare:)“  
“You know fairly sell i don’t do nice with rats.“  
“You are with me.“  
“That’s because I made you mine.“  
“Make him.“ Zule’s face fell in disgust. And Maca snickered.  
“Who would have thought....Zulema Zahir a full on....“  
“Callate!“ And she was bucked of off zulema. Maca rolled off of her lap overdramaticly. Then got rid of the drenched strap and threw it aside. It hit the floor with a wet sound. And while she did she catched a glimpse of a smile cross Zule’s features. Soft brown eyes big grin. And Maca found herself smiling content aswell.

A few more seconds passed by them before Maca eventually opened her lovers restrains. Immediatly the older woman scooped closer spooning the blond, from behind.  
“How did you find out?“  
And Maca whispered her secret. “I love you.” Was all she gave as an answer. Leaving the older woman confused. She kept quite though and instead of reaponsing nuzzled her face in the blond’s hair inhaleing the calming smell of home. She knew what as going on. She had accepted her truth. That she too might be in love with the annoying blond. But accepting and acknowledging a thing were two different things. And Zulema wasn’t ready for that. Not for saying it aloud at least. They both knew how they really felt and that had to do for now.

“Ready for round three?” she hummed her question. Feeling safe, content... and there was something else... she couldn’t place it now.  
Maca chuckled “Make me.” She teased. And was immediately flip over. Her squeal was suffocated by Zulema’s lips who pinned Maca’s hands on each side of her blond head. “You’re always ready for me.” She said as her hand cupped Maca’s already aroused cunt.


End file.
